I Love You But I Hate You
by KittyKat2288
Summary: AJ and CM Punk Hate but Love each other and sleep together at random times, until Punk crosses the line on 9/24/12 and later that night Kaitlyn and Dolph come to deal with AJ and CM Punk. Will AJ and CM Punk get along to destroy KaitlynZiggler or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I'm new to this website and this is my first story on here. It'll be a little weird and different then most AJPunk fanfic, but I hope u all enjoy it. So, it starts on RAW 9/24/12, AJ and CM Punk really hate each other but keep having these nights together, what happens when their enemies (Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler) go after both of them and they are forced to join forces? Will they be able to take down their enemies without fighting every second or will they break apart? Hope you all enjoy! **

* * *

RAW backstage. AJ Lee's office. CM Punk goes into her office.

"So, up for one of our 'nights?" he asks. "I'm not in the mood..." she says. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, u went COMPLETELY off-script tonight! You humiliated me!" she yells. "I've treated you worse and you still had sex with me!" "That was the past!" "OK, whatever!" he storms out of her office.

Later that night. Kaitlyn and Dolph are in the ring about to do a segment. "Me and Ziggy are out here cause we are mad at two people, who have some 'history." she exclaimed "Yes, mine is CM Punk, that should be _my_ WWE Championship!" he yelled into the mic. "And mine is with GM AJ Lee, that little bitch keeps getting in bed with him and doesn't have time to give me a divas title shot!" CM Punk's music hits and him and AJ come out. "We may have history, but what does this have to do with us together?" Punk asks. "Yeah, so what I slept with him, Kaitlyn and you were so damn jealous that you had to go out and sleep with a greasy slimy blond named Dolph Ziggler!" "I'm so surprised that you two can be in the same room together since what Punk told everyone earlier tonight." Dolph says "No, Ziggy, see they are still sleeping together, that's why AJ's too stupid to give me a title shot." Kaitlyn says. AJ tilts her head to the side and starts making her way to the ring with Punk following her making sure she doesn't do anything to get her fired. AJ makes her way into the ring, she stares at Kaitlyn and Dolph and is about to speak until she slaps Kaitlyn and they go at it. Punk grabs AJ and Dolph grabs Kaitlyn, Dolph sets Kaitlyn down and calms her down. "Damn Punk, keep your girlfriend in check!" Dolph says. "She's not my girlfriend!" Punk says. "I'm not his girlfriend!" AJ says. (They both say it at the same time) "Ya know Ziggy, why don't we start this fight with one of out special talents, and no, not that one! But the other one...A SING OFF!" Kaitlyn says. Punk and AJ give each other a stare. AJ and Punk both say. "BRING IT!" Kaitlyn and Dolph look scared at their response. "Next week..." Dolph says, Kaitlyn and Dolph make their way up the ramp to go backstage. "What the hell, are you guys cowards?!" Punk says. They just go backstage leaving AJ and Punk in the ring, alone giving each other a stare, AJ breaks the stare and runs backstage.

* * *

**So how was my first chapter?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from WWE or Glee nor am I getting any money from mentioning them.**

* * *

later that week, backstage at a RAW House Show. AJ and Punk are talking.

"I know this is all storyline, but seriously, I know Kaitlyn did this cause she knows how I feel about you and she knows I HATE singing." she says angrily while pacing.

"I kno- Wait, what? How do you feel about me?" he asks confused.

"Oh, nothing, nevermind." she quickly says. "Look, I know all you want to do is wrestle and you never expected for this to happen but Kaitlyn is a bitch and she gets what she wants, she probably slept with one of the writers to get this to just embaress me, cause i'm better at everything." she says kinda bitchy. "But, just do this for me and don't try to go off script, i'll try to get you out of me and Kaitlyn's feud after this. I already tried to get you out of doing this segment and there's no way that's happening." she says.

"Alright, fine. But they better get me out of this and back in the ring to KILL Ziggler." he says while clenching his fists.

"And i'm going to kill Kaitlyn, let's just get this over with though. The dumb ass writers said we could pick the song." she says trying to calm him down.

"Whatever you want, I don't care as long as this dumb thing is over!" he says pacing again.

"Then we better start learning it." she says.

"Now?! I have a match!"

"Alright, i'll learn it and i'll teach it to you, so get your match over with and then get your ass back here!"

later that night, 10:30 PM.

"There you are!" she says.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Yeah, me too, let's just go get this over with."

"Great!" she says. She turns on her ipod and starts singing: "Give Your Heart A Break" - Glee Cover (If you want you can look up the songs on youtube) and she gives Punk a sheet so he can learn the lyrics.

After they finish at 11:55 PM.

"I think we can beat them" he says.

"Me too, thank God that the WWE Universe is deciding and NOT the writers!" she says smiling.

"Did you need a ride?" he asks kindly.

"Yeah, thanks."

They ride to the hotel in silence. Once they get there he walks her to her hotel-room.

"Did u want to come in?" She offers.

"Ah, sure…" he goes in with AJ.

Once he shuts the door AJ jumps into his arms and kisses him. He kisses back in shock and slowly puts her on the bed.

AJ breaks this kiss so she can unbutton her shirt and take off his shirt.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"I'm more then sure!" she says, while taking off her shorts.

They continue. Punk tries to mute AJ's moans with kisses.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from WWE or Glee nor am I getting any money from mentioning them.  
T or M depending on the chapter**.

Next morning AJ wakes up and looks and sees Punk has left and that her phone is going off with texts from her friends Eve, Layla, Miz, Wade, and Maryse.

Text from Maryse: "AJ, Punk is still with Lita! Look…" *photo attachment*

Text from Miz: "We haven't been able to find you all night, if you slept with Punk then you're his mistress 'cause he's been with Lita since March!"

Text from Eve: "I just saw Punk getting coffee with Lita, please tell me you know that they are still together and you haven't slept with him recently."

Text from Wade Barrett: "Me and Eve were getting coffee and look at what we saw!" *photo attachment*

Text from Layla: "You probably already know, I heard that Eve texted you that Punk is still with Lita and yeah, he is! He is playing with your heart, he is a player, a heartbreaker!"

AJ feels tears welling up and starts to cry then she goes into the bathroom and texts back everyone saying: "Look guys, thanks for letting me know, Eve, Layla I need your guys' help with something, meet me at 6:00 PM." She takes a shower and gets dressed and puts her make-up on and hears a knock at her door and she answers it.

"Hey Miz and Wade." She says as they barge in. "Um…come in?" she says as she shuts the door.

"The room is a mess, please tell me you didn't!" Wade says looking around.

"I unfortunately did, and after finding those texts from you guys, I know you guys are my real friends and that Punk used me for everything, 'cause I am GM, 'cause I was ref at Money in the Bank and it was MY choice who won that match. I can't believe he would do this to me he said he loved me!" she starts to cry again.

"AJ, how about you, Maryse, Layla, and Eve talk. Maryse is traveling with me now and she is really worried about you." Miz tells her.

"OK, yeah, I'll text them. I already told Layla and Eve to meet me at 3:00, but one more diva for my plan couldn't hurt!" she says excitedly.

"Ah, what plan?" Wade asks confused.

"You'll probably find out…" she says while giving them her signature crazy chick smile.

"Oh I know what you're going to do, c'mon Wade let's leave her to her plans." Miz says chuckling and him and Wade leave.

AJ goes over to her phone and texts Maryse to come by her hotel-room so they can go shopping.

Maryse goes to her hotel-room and AJ answers the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Maryse asks.

"Yeah, oh wait, I forgot to text Layla and Eve to meet us!" she says while pulling out her phone. "OK, ready to go!"

They get in Maryse's rental car and go to meet Layla and Eve for lunch.

"Where are they?" Maryse asks impatiently.

"There they are…" AJ says.

"Hey guys!" Eve says.

"Did you get my text?" Layla asks nervously.

AJ sighs. "Yes, Yes I did…" she says trying to keep calm.

"Wade told me about what you told him and Miz this morning." Eve implies.

"Yeah, unfortunately I was played…again…" AJ says choking up a little.

3 minutes of silence.

"Are you and Dolph kinda friends even though you are enemies on screen?" Maryse asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we're sorta friends…" AJ says.

"Did you tell him? The more of your friends that know leaves you more support." Eve says.

"No, but you're right, I'm going to text him right now." AJ says while pulling out her phone.

A waitress comes by to take their orders.

"My name is Rebecca, what can I get for you girls today?" she says.

"I'll have a Diet Coke and the BLT sandwich." Maryse says handing Rebecca her menu.

"I'll have a Coke and a cheeseburger." Layla says handing Rebecca her menu.

"Ooh, that sounds good, I'll have the same." Eve says with a smile and hands Rebecca her menu.

"And for you miss?" Rebecca asks.

"Oh, um, I'll have a Sprite and a Bacon Cheeseburger." AJ says and hands Rebecca her menu.

Rebecca leaves.

"Cheating on your diet, huh?" Eve asks.

"I've had a BAD day." AJ says while playing with her Black and Red bracelets and she starts to remember the memories she has had wearing them, basically all of them with Punk.

"Are we going shopping after?" Maryse asks excitedly.

"Yeah, we need to get some stuff for my plan later…" AJ says snapping out of her daydreaming.

"What kind of stuff?" Eve asks.

"Two words, Black Leather." AJ says with her signature 'Crazy Chick' smile.

"My two favorite words." Layla implies.

After Lunch, they go shopping.

"So, what is this little plan of your's AJ?" Eve asks while looking at a black leather jacket.

"Let's just say it's going to be something I'm scared of doing…" AJ says looking at a black tutu/skirt.

"You're going to have to tell us soon, AJ." Maryse says.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys…" AJ says while picking out a black tutu/skirt and a black leather top. "My plan is, we have to rehearse for Monday at 6:00, so we show up all wearing black trench coats to cover up our costumes, and then we do a little number, a little sexy." AJ says with a wink.

"Aw, I wanted to throws eggs at him." Layla implies.

"Maybe in the future." AJ says.

AJ goes into the dressing room and tries on the stuff she picked out and she goes out to show the girls.

"How does it look?" AJ asks.

"The top looks a size too small." Maryse says.

"Perfect! He's going to get the revenge by looking at me and seeing what he has lost!" AJ says while going back into the dressing room and changing back into her regular clothes.

They buy everything they need and by the time they finish shopping it's 4:30.

"We should go, we have to get ready!" AJ says.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything from WWE or Glee nor am I getting any money from mentioning them.  
T or M depending on the chapter**.

* * *

"Omigawd I love my hair, Maryse." AJ says looking in the mirror.

"Thank you." Maryse says.

AJ goes over to put on her make-up when they hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" AJ yells through the door.

"Kaitlyn, Wade, Miz and Dolph." Miz says.

"_Kaitlyn?"_ AJ whispers to herself.

AJ opens the door.

"Hey guys." AJ says.

"What's going on?" Wade asks.

"I'm about to go get revenge on Punk." AJ says.

"You look like a stripper." Miz says looking up and down AJ's body.

"Thanks..." AJ says sarcastically.

"What are you planning on doing? And I _really_ mean _doing_." Dolph asks, also looking at AJ's body.

"I'm not _doing_ anyone, tonight. Just some revenge about what he has lost for using me." AJ replies tilting Miz, Wade's and Dolph's chins up so they are looking in her eyes. "I wonder how your girlfriend will react." AJ says winking at Miz.

"Is she involved in your plan too?" Miz asks.

"Yeah, how do you think my hair looks this good?" AJ says playing with her hair.

"No way!" Miz says.

"I'll take her place." Kaitlyn says kindly.

AJ growls at Miz then turns around to get Maryse. "Hey, Maryse. Miz won't let you do this with us." AJ says.

Maryse comes to the door. "I'm cool with it, but who's going to take my place?" Maryse asks.

"I am." Kaitlyn says stepping from behind Dolph.

"OK." Maryse says.

"It's 5:30, we need to go." AJ says.

"Kaitlyn, your hair looks amazing, you're make-up just needs to be a bit darker and you need to change into the costume." Maryse says pulling Kaitlyn into the room.

AJ stands there resting her shoulder on the wall noticing that Miz, Wade and Dolph are still looking at her. "Omigawd we are like strippers." AJ says while shutting the door.

AJ, Kaitlyn, Eve and Layla show up to what her and Punk are supposed to meet. They are all wearing trench coats. AJ enters the room first to make sure Punk is there.

"Hey Punky…" AJ says wrapping her arms around Punk's neck.

"Hey, have fun last night?" Punk asks.

"So much fun…" AJ says.

"Sorry I had to leave early I had something to do…" Punk says.

"Yeah, so I got texts this morning from all my friends saying that you have been with Lita since we started sleeping together, and I got a picture to prove it!" AJ says unwrapping her hands from around his neck and walking across the room.

"AJ I-" Punk tries to say but AJ cuts him off.

"Save it, but you get a special treat tonight, cause I came up with another song for Monday and it's really good." AJ removes her trench coat to reveal her costume which is a tutu/skirt, a tight black leather top, black leather jacket, fish net tights, and black boots. And then Kaitlyn, Layla and Eve comes in wearing the same thing, Black skinny jeans, black boots, a black tank top and black leather jacket.

Punk's mouth drops and AJ plugs in her ipod in the stereo starts singing: "Cold Hearted" - Glee Cover with the girls singing on backround.

After that.

"You guys can go, I need to deal with Punk alone now." AJ says tossing the keys to Kaitlyn.

They leave.

"How'd you like the show?" AJ asks seductively.

"You finally figured out who I am, a heartbreak, a player." Punk says.

"Yeah, I did, everytime you said 'I love you' everytime you got me in bed everytime you protected me was all a lie." AJ says choking up.

"Not you in bed, but you know what AJ, I came up with a song too." He says singing: "How To Be A Heartbreaker" - Glee Cover and he pulls AJ in and starts dancing with her very seductively and AJ breaks his grip and starts singing at 2:23 and sings on backround the rest of it.

After that, AJ is in Punk's arms.

"AJ, the truth is, I was breaking up with Lita, for you for us!" he whispers in her ear.

AJ looks into his eyes. "Are you really serious?" she asks scared of the answer.

"Of course I am…" he says.

AJ takes a minute to think and she goes into the bathroom and exits with no tights on. "Really?" she asks seductively while jumping into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss. Punk kisses back and breaks the kiss so they can breath, then AJ unbuckles and unzips his pants, while she is still wrapped around his waist. He pins her up against the wall.

"Thank you for wearing this skirt." He whispers seductively in her ear while pulls his pants down and pulling down AJ's panties.

"Yeah…yeah…" AJ says trying to get Punk inside of her quickly.

"Wait, what about protection?" Punk asks.

"I don't care right now, you're just so damn hot!" she says.

She pulls him into a hot kiss while he slowly enters himself inside her. She moans into the kiss.

"Oh Yes! Oh YES!" she screams out.

"Shh…" he says. "Let's go back to the hotel." He requests.

"I can't wait that long…let's go to your car." She says.

He pulls up his pants and they run to his car and drive to an abandoned parking lot. Once they get there she shimmies to the backseat still with her outfit on.

"Take it off." He says.

"I need you inside me, NOW!" she demands.

He does as she says takes off his pants again and quickly enters her in one slow thrust. She moans in pleasure.

"Harder, HARDER!" she screams.

He does as she says and goes harder and manages to take off her jacket and shirt to reveal she isn't wearing anything under it.

10 minutes later, AJ flipped Punk on his back and is now riding him slowly in and out.

After they finish they notice that they are a mess.

AJ has now just realized he got her shirt off so she puts it back on and gets in the passenger seat.

"How was it?" he asks.

"Amazing! How come make up sex is the best?" she says.

"Maybe we should get in fights more often." He implies.

"Yeah…"

They drive back to the hotel. He takes her up to his room knowing that Layla and Eve would be wondering why she was a mess. They get to his room and go in. AJ sets her stuff on the floor and starts taking off her clothes and goes into the bathroom.

She turns around. "Aren't you going to join me?" she asks seductively.

"In a second." He pulls out his phone and hears water running.

Punk Texting: "_Hey sorry I couldn't make it tonight, had some business to take care of. But I'll make it up to you."_

Whoever he is Texting: _"You better"_

Punk puts away his phone and joins AJ in the shower.

* * *

**So, who do you guys think he is texting? **

**Do you think he ****_really_**** broke it off with Lita?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything from WWE or Glee nor am I getting any money from mentioning them.  
T or M depending on the chapter**.

* * *

AJ wakes up and gets dressed then hears a loud knock at the door. She sees Punk is still fast asleep so she opens the door to an angry Kaitlyn and Miz.

"I swear AJ!" Kaitlyn says pulling her into the hall.

"What?" AJ asks confused.

"Should we even tell her?" Miz asks Kaitlyn angrily.

"Tell me what?!" AJ asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"Let's go back to my hotel-room." Kaitlyn says.

They go back to Kaitlyn's hotel-room and AJ sits on the bed and Miz and Kaitlyn look at each other then back at AJ a couple of times.

"Honey, I know that you probably hate me for the storyline and you probably think that I started it but It's SO not true. Look I was talking to the Creative team and they said Punk came by saying he wanted the storyline to happen. I put the pieces together and with the whole Lita thing, I think he did this to use you and your power to fix a storyline." She says calmly.

"What?! How can I believe you?" AJ asks standing up and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Miz, tell her what you and Maryse found out…" Kaitlyn says sitting on the bed playing with her fingers nervously.

"Last night me and Maryse went to talk to the Creative team about our upcoming storyline together that is connected to her return and Maryse asked about your storyline with Punk, Kaitlyn and Dolph and they said that Punk _did _come up with the idea." Miz says calmly.

"So you two think he is using me?" AJ asks.

They both nod their head's worried about how she will react.

"Thanks for your input, but I'm happy with Punk." She says calmly leaving the room to go to her and Layla's room to get her suitcase.

In Layla and AJ's room. AJ goes in still in her outfit from the night before seeing Layla wide awake texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" AJ asks while getting her stuff together.

"Oh, no one. Where have you been all night?" Layla asks.

"I just made up with Punk…" AJ says bending down to get her suitcase.

"OOH, make up sex, best ever, right?" Layla says.

"Yeah!" AJ says going into the bathroom while Layla gets another text. Layla's face turns from a smile to a scared look like she just saw a ghost.

"Who are you texting?" AJ asks from the bathroom.

Layla snaps out of her daze and shakes her head and looks up from her phone. "Just Eve, she says her and John are going on their first date tonight…" she says trying to cover up her nervousness. "I-I'm just going to step out into the hall…" she runs out of the room and to Kaitlyn's room.

"What's wrong Layla?" Kaitlyn asks with a worried expression.

"Look at this text from Kofi!" she says shutting the door and running over to Kaitlyn and Miz who is still in the room.

"I knew he didn't break it off with her!" Kaitlyn says almost yelling.

"Kofi said that he came to Punk's room soon after AJ left and Punk went to the bathroom and his phone kept beeping and it was Lita so he took a picture of the texts and sent it to me." Layla says.

"Should we tell her?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Yeah, she has been hurt too many times by him, she called him a 'Cold Hearted Snake' a 'Heartbreaker' and a 'Player' all of them are true, I'm not seeing her hurt by him once again." Miz says clenching his fists storming out of the room with Layla and Kaitlyn chasing after him. They go down the hall and Miz sees AJ leaving the room and he runs up to her.

"AJ, you need to see something." He says trying to keep calm.

"Not now Miz…" she says kindly.

"Damnit April!" he says.

"You saying my name doesn't scare me!" she snaps back and pushes him aside.

"_APRIL JEANNETTE MENDEZ!_" he yells.

That definitely got her attention.

"What?!" she asks.

"Look at the text Layla got from Kofi." He says while Layla hands Miz her phone and Miz hands AJ the phone, once she finishes reading every single text that could be read in the picture, she passes out.

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**OOH, you probably all hate me for ending the chapter there.**

**Why do you think she passed out?**

**The shock?**

**The betrayal?**

**Or a surprise?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. So this chapter is a little bit long, it'll reveal why AJ hates Kaitlyn so much and trust her. Hope y'all enjoy! #AJPunkNation #AJPunk**

* * *

At the hospital. AJ wakes up.

"What, where am I?" she asks trying to sit up while looking around.

"You're finally awake." Miz says getting up from his chair and going over to AJ.

"What happened?" she says while rubbing her head.

"You collapsed." He says calmly.

"Oh, d-do they know why?" she asks.

"Not yet, your head probably won't hurt that bad, I caught you." He says.

"Well, thank you." She says. "Where's Kaitlyn?" she asks.

"She had to leave and rehearse with Nick." (a.k.a. Dolph Ziggler) he says.

" Oh…" she says as the doctor walks in.

"You're awake, I'm Doctor Rose, but you can call me Alexa." She says. "Well I have your blood test results, and you're not pregnant and everything seems to look OK, have you had any stress lately?" she asks.

"Definitely been stressed." AJ says.

"Then that's probably the reason you passed out, you are free to go whenever." She says as she walks out of the room.

"Miz, can you drive me to where I need to meet Punk?" she asks.

"Um…sure…but aren't you going to leave him?" he asks confused.

"I'm going to confront him but we are forced to get along until Monday…hopefully…" she says getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to get dressed.

In Miz's car.

"Do you remember why you fainted?" Miz asks nervously.

AJ looks down at her lap. "Unfortunately, I do…" She says still looking down.

He looks at her before he drives off and tilts her chin up so she'll look at him. "He's a bastard and you deserve better." He says.

She smiles. "Thanks Miz." She says.

They arrive at the arena for the house show, where AJ and Punk won't be appearing.

"Hey babe." Punk says trying to give AJ a hug but she pushes him away.

She puts her bag down and turns around to look at Punk. "You know where I've been all day?" she asks like she's pissed.

"No…" he says confused.

"At the hospital, because passed out because I found out that you are still with Lita, for the second time this week! I have lost ALL trust in you, but I just want tomorrow to be over with so I can never talk to you AGAIN!" she says.

Figuring there is no point in arguing with her now he says. "How'd you find out?"

"Be a little bit more careful when you let the writers tell everyone that you put this storyline together, and maybe don't leave your phone around when Kofi is in the room!" she says.

"I'm going to kill Kofi." He says through clenched teeth

"You can go do that, because I'm going to the writers and demanding that it's just me against Dolph and Kaitlyn." She says pushing past Punk and leaving the room. He runs out following her. She goes into the area where the writers are.

"I'm sick of this, I'm NOT doing this with Punk tomorrow, he has hurt me and betrayed me and I can't look at him. Just please let It be me vs Dolph and Kaitlyn, I can take them." She says half crying.

"Um….no! I want this storyline, I came up with it and there are some people that want us together…on screen!" Punk says standing next to AJ.

"Look, I'm the head writer, and all the decisions go through me, AJ, you and Punk are still going to have to do it whether you like it or not, I can certainly give you something where it's you vs. Kaitlyn but then you have to do it with Punk." Paul Heyman says calmly.

"Figures, you and Punk are all buddy buddy so he gets whatever he wants!" she screams storming out with Punk following her.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he asks sarcastically.

"I'm going to do this, there is still tension between me and Kaitlyn, for reasons I don't feel like sharing…" AJ says.

"You're telling me!" he says.

"NO!" she screams and tries to run off, but Punk picks her up and spins her around placing her on the ground her back facing the door.

"Fine! She slept with Trent…" she says looking at the ground.

"Trent as in son of a bitch who broke your heart while you had that storyline with Daniel?!" he says.

"I'm still not over the fact that she did that to me, I don't care what she says, I will always hate her!" she says.

"Then we're going to beat them." He says.

"How can we do that if we can't even get along for a second?" she asks almost crying.

"By getting along." He says wiping the tears from her face.

"I'm not sleeping with you!" she says.

"And I don't want to sleep with you…" he says sarcastically

"How the hell do we get along?" she says.

"Look, I know what I did to you was bad, but-" he says until AJ interrupts him.

"BAD?! You call that BAD?! I'll tell you what's Bad, losing a damn title, but what you did exceeded that, you broke my heart!" she says with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I realize that, but until this damn storyline is over then we have to get along." He says.

"You know, you're right, we _do_ need to get along, but I don't have to like you. You knew what you were doing to me, I didn't want to be one of your one night stands but you turned me into that." She says.

Paul Heyman comes into the room. "We have come up with something, we want to rig the voting." He says.

"What! I thought that the crowd would vote by cheers!" AJ screams in Paul's face while Punk tries to keep her back.

"We thought it would be much more interesting to rig the voting from the WWE App." Paul says not even scared of what AJ could do to him.

"Alright, what are the results?" AJ asks annoyed as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"We would like to keep that a secret." Paul says.

"Hell no! If I agree to do this then I want to know the results!" she says nearly screaming.

"Then this storyline isn't going to end in a week…" Paul says as he gets upset with AJ.

"Fine whatever, whatever the hell Paul Heyman wants to do!" she says throwing her arms up in the air and walking to the other side of the room.

"You slept with her?" Paul whispers to Punk.

"What can I say, I dig crazy chicks." Punk tells Heyman.

AJ storms back over to Paul. "If I'm doing this then I want to go head to head with that backstabbing bitch!" she says.

"I heard you guys were getting along." Paul says.

"Never, EVER will I ever get along with her, there's a bigger chance that I get along with you then her!" AJ says.

"What did she do that made you hate her _that_ much?" Paul questions.

"She slept with my boyfriend!" AJ says about to cry.

"Punk you slept with Kaitlyn?!" Paul asks/yells.

"NO! Trent Barreta did!" Punk says defending himself, appalled that Paul would ask that. "Me and Kaitlyn can't get along!" Punk adds.

"Paul, if you don't mind, I would like to rehearse with Punk, tomorrow _is_ Monday. I already know the song I'm doing to kick Kaitlyn's ass, but you better go tell her to get ready. But as for Punk he needs work!" AJ says.

Paul leaves.

* * *

**So how was it? Please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything from WWE or P!nk or Glee.**

* * *

Night of RAW, backstage, AJ is in the divas locker-room getting ready.

"How are you?" Layla asks walking up to AJ.

"Better…" AJ says brushing her hair.

"Um…I heard you and Kaitlyn were opening RAW." Layla says.

"Yeah." AJ says as someone comes in.

"AJ, you have to get out there." The person says leaving the room.

"Well, that's my queue." AJ says leaving the room.

RAW opens and Kaitlyn is already in the ring. AJ's music hits and she walks into the ring with a jacket on.

"Oh, AJ, why don't you tell everyone what happened to your partner, CM Punk." Kaitlyn says.

"You know Kaitlyn, I'll give you this since I'm going to beat you. So over the week me and Punk were um…'together' and he played me, and then he said he wouldn't come. So, tonight it's going to be me vs. Kaitlyn then me vs. Kaitlyn and Dolph. And you guys will vote from the WWE App." AJ says. "So let's just get this over with."

She takes off her jacket and throws it at Kaitlyn then AJ starts singing: "It's All Your Fault" by P!nk, at 0:40 Punk appears on the titantron where AJ obviously noticing him looks at him like she's pissed. At the end, Kaitlyn is trying to keep herself from clapping so she just looks mad at AJ.

"Oh, AJ, was that for me?" Punk asks from via satellite.

"You tell me you son of a-" AJ says until she is interrupted by Kaitlyn.

"My turn." Kaitlyn says, Kaitlyn sings then AJ runs backstage.

AJ storms into the room where the writers are. "What the hell was that?" AJ yells at Paul.

"The via satellite thing? Oh that's new." Paul says.

"Why the hell didn't anyone tell me?!" AJ asks/yells.

"It was last minute, you were already out there." He says trying to calm her down.

"So then how are you going to explain Punk coming out?" AJ asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's just going to come out and interrupt you well more like join in." He says. "You should probably change your costume." He says.

"Um…why?" she asks confused.

"We changed the song." He says calmly.

"WHAT?!" she yells.

"You should know it." He says handing her the new script.

"UGH! You're so lucky I know this, or your ass would be on the ground!" she says storming out of the room.

* * *

Later that night AJ and CM Punk meet in the gorilla area.

"Like the script changes?" Punk asks her breaking the silence, while he still looks over the script.

"Why, did you make it?" she asks annoyed with him.

"No, Vince didn't like what they came up with and preferred this." He says.

Kaitlyn and Dolph walk past and Kaitlyn stops at AJ.

"Cute, waves…" Kaitlyn says obnoxiously playing with AJ's hair.

"And I actually thought you changed…" AJ says.

"Changed?" Kaitlyn asks with Dolph standing behind her.

"Yeah, a couple days ago you were nice. But you're back to being a backstabbing, whore, bitch." AJ says kindly/mad giving Kaitlyn her creppy smile.

"Don't Kaitlyn." Dolph says grabbing Kaitlyn's hand hearing his music hit.

"Don't let Kaitlyn get to you." Punk tells AJ, Punk hears AJ's music and pushes her out of the gorilla but to make sure no one sees him.

On stage.

"I'm doing this on my own. So you guys may start since I'll win!" AJ says.

Kaitlyn and Dolph sing: "Everybody Talks" – Glee Cover.

After it, AJ fake claps. "Oh wow, that was amazing, I wonder if I can win." AJ says sarcastically. "Now get off my stage." AJ says shooing them off. Dolph drags Kaitlyn to the ring.

AJ starts singing "Rolling In The Deep" – Glee Cover and at 0:09 there is another voice and AJ looks around and CM Punk comes out, everyone is shocked including AJ, Dolph, and Kaitlyn.

At the end, AJ looks at Punk like she's mad and she runs backstage and Punk runs after her.

Later that night, when it's time to find out the results.

Matt Striker, Kaitlyn and Dolph, and CM Punk and AJ are in the ring.

"It's time to reveal the results." Matt says as they all turn to look at the titantron. "For Kaitlyn vs. AJ the results are…50% for AJ 50% for Kaitlyn." Matt says as Kaitlyn and AJ look at each other in shock. "And the tie breaker, AJ and CM Punk vs. Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler...For AJ and CM Punk 50% and for Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler 50%." Matt says looking around confused trying to see what to do, as well as everyone in the ring and the whole WWE Universe left in shock too. "OK, OK, I'm getting word that next week it'll be this all over again, but a dance off!" Matt says as the WWE Universe cheer and RAW goes off air.

* * *

**So how was it? Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

AJ and Punk are in his locker-room.

"Ok, Ok, that's it! I'M GOING TO KICK PAUL'S ASS!" AJ yells pacing back and forth. "I was told this was it! I was told that we were done in this damn storyline, but I was told that 3 MONTHS AGO! After you dumped me!" she yells still pacing.

"Paul's an ass, I know but this is Vince's fault…" Punk says trying to calm her down.

"You and me both know what he's going to do now." She says as she stops pacing and stares at him. "And don't you dare try to get me to forgive you! You played me, I actually loved you, then and now." She says grabbing her stuff about to leave.

But Punk grabs her arm. "You still love me?" he asks.

She stares at the door as she starts to cry and then turns around to face Punk. "Loved….I meant Loved…" she says quickly opening the door and running out, but she bumps into someone instead.

"Oh, sorry." He says looking down at a crying AJ. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, John." She says trying to push passed him.

"Is it Punk?" he asks.

"Um…I gotta go." She says again trying to push passed him.

"Hey, hold on, what's going on?" he asks grabbing her shoulders.

"If I tell you will you keep a secret?" she asks.

"Sure." He says letting go of her shoulders.

She looks around and pulls him into a closet.

"Look, I slept with Punk over the weekend and um…he never broke up with Lita." She says chocking up a little.

"Oh…wow…" he says trying to calm her down. "You know what? He's a jack ass, you so deserve better." He says.

"I know, and I'm his boss, but Paul is both our boss's so I get no say now that Paul is the head writer, so I have to go out there every damn week just to be reminded what he did to me!" she says/yells about to cry.

John hugs her. "Hey, calm down." He says.

"I can't he's ruined my life!" she says crying into John's chest.

"All you have to do is go through with next week and I'll make sure that he never bothers you again." John says still trying to comfort her.

"OK thanks John." She says leaving the room and going back to Punk's locker-room.

"There you are." Punk says picking up his suitcase.

"Yeah, look if we are going to be forced to do this, then we're going off script." AJ says.

"What do you mean?" Punk asks confused.

"Oh c'mon, you've gone off a lot of times, you know what I mean." AJ says.

"How can you go off script on this?" he asks still confused.

"Look, they told me they want us to do this dumb dance to One Direction, and I said Hell No, but they are forcing us but there is no way! So we're going off script, and I was also told that tomorrow at the Smackdown taping I will be backstage throwing a fit at Triple-H about how I am the GM and what you did to me, it'll make you look worse then you already are but they are also revealing that we have to sing, again, and then do the dance later which I am even more pissed off about!" AJ says. "After this I'm so done with this bullcrap and I don't care if we have to be in the same damn storyline I just am done with Paul's games." AJ says.

"Then what the hell are you planning?!" Punk asks.

"Just something else!" AJ shouts back. "Let's just try what Paul wants us to do and if we don't like it then I'll come up with something." AJ says.

"OK…" Punk says.

"We'll start tomorrow morning, I'm going to the hotel, bye." AJ says skipping out of the room.

* * *

**So, how was this chapter? REVIEW :)! FYI, I HATE One Direction like totally hate them with all my power, I hate One Direction just like I hate AJCena and AJZiggler, which is A LOT.**


	9. Chapter 9

Early in the morning at the arena where Smackdown is being taped, AJ comes early and sees Punk and Lita talking.

AJ's thoughts "_Why is Lita here?" _she asks herself trying to control her jealousy. She hides behind the corner listening in.

"Lita, who told you that I slept with AJ?" Punk asks trying to defend himself.

"Kaitlyn, she has proof too!" she pulls out a picture of AJ leaving Punk's hotel-room.

"OK, well that proves nothing!" Punk says still trying to defend himself.

"You're not the best liar Punk! Why the hell are her clothes messed up?!" Lita asks/says/yells.

AJ senses that Punk is in trouble so she comes out from behind the corner like nothing happened. "Hey guys, what's going on?" AJ asks confused.

"Why the hell did you sleep with my boyfriend?!" Lita says storming up to her.

"Um, excuse me?" AJ asks confused.

"Don't act all dumb…actually you don't even have to act! I _**KNOW**_ you slept with him in the past week!" Lita yells in her face.

"DUMB?! Excuse me, I don't see Kelly Kelly around here! You were my hero, but after what I know you _really are_ maybe I should get a new one!" AJ says defending herself. "And if I _did_ sleep with Punk, wouldn't he have left you?" AJ asks tapping her finger on her chin.

Punk's thoughts "_AJ is that good_"

"Look, you little geeky pop princess, or whatever. Punk doesn't love you so stay out of our lives!" Lita says. "Or else."

"You know what, we did sleep together, you want your proof? Why is Punk so damn happy? I know for a fact that you two haven't slept together in months, so he came to me, I give him everything you can't, cause I am younger and have more energy, which means I can go longer and faster." She says with her 'Crazy Chick' smile.

"YOU BITCH!" Lita yells trying punch AJ. AJ blocks the punch and slaps her.

"Don't mess with me!" AJ says Punk pulling her arms back so she can't cause anymore damage.

"Punk we're through!" Lita yells getting up and storming off.

After AJ calmed down Punk asks her something. "Does that mean you are jealous?" Punk asks.

"What?" AJ asks confused.

"Oh come on AJ, I know that you did that so she'd leave me and then you could have me." Punk says.

"No, what makes you think that? You broke my heart 3 times!" AJ says.

"Mhm, so you _don't_ have feelings for me?" Punk asks.

"Um…Um…let's start rehearsing, let's just try the one that the writers want us to do, if we don't like it then I have a plan."

AJ starts the music and they start doing this: One Direction - Kiss You (official) – Kiss You Lyrics – Dance Routine – Cover – Rebecca Rose.

After that. "Oh hell no! I'm not doing that! It makes us look face!" Punk says.

"Technically we are face, well I am and so are you since we are against heels!" AJ says. "Look, I have a plan, this will make us look like the biggest bad ass heels, and it's a little bit more than PG not into TV-14 but close…and it's going to be mainly about me and probably for a future heel turn for me, cause the song will make it look like the only thing I care about is attention." AJ says.

"Of course it's about you! And you do only care about attention." Punk says.

"Oh just shut up and do it!" AJ says starting the music.

Later. "OK, I like that better than that One Direction shit." Punk says.

"Thought you would, now what song?" AJ asks. "We can't go off-script with this one, we need to find Paul and talk to him about what he wants us to do." She says walking out of the room with Punk following her.

"What song are we doing?" AJ asks.

"Whatever you want." Paul says.

"Really?" AJ asks.

"No, here's the script for RAW." He says handing it to her.

"You son of a bitch! I'm about to kick your ass!" AJ says handing the script to Punk.

"PAUL! We're not doing this!" Punk says.

"You have to!" Paul says.

AJ and Punk storm out.

"We're so going off script with this song!" AJ says.

"Thank God!" Punk says.

"I have to go get ready for the backstage segment." AJ says giving Punk a peck on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

**I don't own anything from Rebecca Rose or One Direction.**

**Review, how do you like the fight between AJ and Lita? And what was with that peck on the cheek at the end? Do you think AJ might still have feelings for Punk or is she messing with his head like he messed with her?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M or T**

* * *

"I can't believe what Paul added to this script, which already sucks!" AJ says pacing in Punk's locker-room, holding the script.

"I know." Punk says.

"Already, the song sucks, he wants us to 'attract to a younger crowd' you're a freaking heel! Singing some shit from Victorious isn't going to help ratings," AJ says. "now he adds this shit where you kiss Kaitlyn and I kiss Dolph, isn't happening!" AJ says.

"I know, I don't want to kiss her!" Punk says.

"I don't want you to kiss her! I mean I don't want to kiss that bleach blond sad excuse for a man!" AJ says. "But, he probably kisses better then you." AJ says.

"Wow, at least I'm better then Daniel, and Dolph, and Kane!" Punk says.

"Yeah, you wish!" AJ says.

"Well let's find out…" Punk says seductively.

"No, we have to talk to Heyman!" she says starting to rant about how he sucks.

"Oh just shut up!" Punk says grabbing her arms and pulling her into a heated kiss.

Little do they know Eve, Miz, and Chris are outside his locker-room after they heard yelling, scared of what they'd find.

"What the hell, five seconds ago they were yelling!" Chris says.

"Maybe that's a good thing…" Eve says.

Back in Punk's locker-room, he breaks the kiss. "Do you hear that?" Punk asks.

"Hear what?" she asks.

"Omigawd, they're spying on us." Punk says.

"Wow…" AJ says.

"Obviously they want to hear something, let's give them something to hear." Punk says looking at AJ.

"Like make noises like we're having sex?" AJ asks confused.

"Or…" Punk says pulling her into another kiss. This time AJ breaks the kiss.

"Like the way you think." She says wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and kissing him.

Punk carries AJ over to the door and puts her back against the door with a thud, which makes Eve, Miz, and Chris jump back.

AJ breaks the kiss to say. "This means nothing, right?" she asks.

"Nothing. It means nothing." Punk says kissing her again. She starts kissing his neck and he puts his hands against the door. She pulls off his shirt and then her shirt.

"I'm going to get tired if we do this standing at the door with your legs wrapped around my waist." Punk says breaking the kiss. "Let's do it on the floor." He puts her gently on the floor, but before he does he unhooks her bra letting it fall to the ground.

AJ starts to unbuckle his jeans. He captures her lips in another passionate kiss as she finishes getting his jeans off.

"These have to go." He says starting to unbutton her jeans. After they are off he quickly removes her white panties and picks her up and slams her against the door making another thud.

In the hall.

"Hey, guys…what the hell!" John says walking up to the door as he hears a thud. "What the hell is going on in there?!" he asks.

"At first AJ and Punk were fighting but now it sounds like their…you know…" Eve says with her ear still against the door.

Back in the room.

"HARDER!" AJ screams as Punk starts to quicken his pace.

"Oh God AJ…" Punk says.

Back in the hall.

"Oh my GOD!" John says walking off.

"Damn!" Miz says.

In the room.

"I'm so close!" AJ screams as Punk starts to bang on the door.

"Scream my name AJ."

"Pu-Punk!" she screams as she reaches her climax.

"APRIL!" Punk screams following behind her.

After that they get dressed and Eve, Miz, and Chris quickly go to the other side of the hall across from the door and act like they were talking as AJ opens the door.

"Um…what's with your hair, AJ?" Eve asks trying to hold back a laugh but failing at it.

"Oh, screw you all!" AJ says annoyed that they heard.

"#1 I didn't know you could yell that loud and #2 you definatally screwed tonight." Chris says.

AJ storms off cursing under her breath.

* * *

**How was it? Review.**

**Do you think that it meant more to AJ or Punk?**

**What will happen when they have to team up to take down their long time enemies after this?**

**Will this come back to haunt them?**


	11. Chapter 11

RAW House Show on Sunday night. AJ has been trying to avoid Punk and basically the whole WWE Roster.

"AJ, there you are!" Punk says running up to her.

"What do you want?" AJ asks annoyed.

"I just wanted to know when we wanted to rehearse." Punk says.

"Wow, you aren't stalking me, after what happened Tuesday I thought you would." AJ says.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it." Punk says.

"You're right, well, if you don't have a match tonight, how about now?" AJ says.

"Sounds good." Punk says. "Are you okay, you look like you're about to throw up." Punk asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, probably just dehydrated or something." AJ says as the walk to Punk's locker-room.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" Punk asks still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She snaps as they reach his locker-room. "I talked to Paul, and he said that we can do a different song, and it's better it's just that the song basically says that we miss being together. So I'm guessing their going to rekindle AJPunk." AJ says as they go inside.

"People are going to go crazy." Punk says as AJ glares at him.

"You know how I feel about the C word." AJ says.

"I thought that was only storyline AJ, but I thought that AJ's multiple personality, April, thought the word was OK." Punk says.

"I was with you in real-life, who said that I didn't go full on AJ?" AJ says.

"Let's just get this over with." Punk says.

They rehearse for a while then there is a knock on the door. Punk opens it and it's Heyman.

"Guess what, you guys are-" Heyman says until he is cut off.

"Getting back together." Punk and AJ says at the same time.

"How'd you know?" Paul asks.

"We figured, after you changed the song it just made sense." AJ says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'll be going then." Heyman says leaving.

"It's getting late, I better go too." AJ says leaving.

* * *

At the hotel, AJ is sharing a room with Layla.

"Hey, where have you been?" Layla asks.

"Just rehearsing with Punk." AJ says.

"I heard you weren't feeling well." Layla says.

"Oh, yeah, I feel better now though." AJ says.

"Do you think you're?" Layla asks.

"No, no, the doctor took a blood test, it came out negative." AJ says.

"Ok…" Layla says. "I would look out for Eve." Layla adds.

"Um…why?" AJ asks.

"I heard that she told Kaitlyn about you and Punk and…" Layla says until she is cut off by AJ's phone ringing.

"Hold on a second." AJ says picking up her phone and answering it. "Hello?" AJ says, her reaction quickly changes over the next few minutes. By the end she is crying.

"What's wrong?" Layla asks running to her side.

"Eve told Kaitlyn and Kaitlyn, the bitch that she is, told Stephanie and she wants to talk to me!" AJ says.

"When?" Layla asks.

"Tomorrow morning." AJ says still crying. "What if I get fired!" AJ says.

"You're not getting fired!" Layla reassures. "Did you want me to go with you?" she asks.

"If you wouldn't mind, I need support." AJ says.

"Of course." Layla says.

* * *

**Review.**

**What do you think Stephanie wants?**

**Why do you think AJ was sick?**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter will be long, and shocking. Hope y'all love.**

* * *

The next morning, AJ and Layla go to Stephanie's office.

They knock on the door.

"Come in." Stephanie says.

AJ and Layla go inside.

"Ah, AJ, I was expecting you." Stephanie says.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, I brought Layla." AJ says kinda nervous.

"It's fine." Stephanie says. "Please sit." Stephanie adds motioning to two chairs across from her desk.

They sit down and AJ starts to play with her thumbs nervously.

"You probably know already, that Eve says that you and Punk have been having relations outside of storyline." Stephanie says and tries to continue until AJ quickly says. "Look, they were mistakes, he said that him and Lita broke up but that wasn't true, yes I slept with him out of storyline, during and now after. I'm not proud of it, hell I'm mad at myself for doing it, but he's a player a heartbreaker." AJ says.

"Actually it's kind of about that…um…how do I put this?" Stephanie says.

"Please don't fire me." AJ says.

"No, no, it's just that you took a blood test when you fainted and I guess the doctor mixed up your charts with another patient's and um…you put me as someone to call as an emergency, and they couldn't reach you so they called me, and um, you're you're…" Stephanie tries to get out but can't.

"Pregnant?" AJ says with tears forming.

"Yes." Stephanie says getting up from her desk and kneeling next to AJ. "You can take off as much time as you need, you don't have to do anything you don't want to until you go on maternity leave." Stephanie says grabbing AJ's hands.

"AJ, are you OK?" Layla asks putting a hand on her shoulder as AJ freezes.

"I-I had a feeling…" AJ says choking on tears. "Yesterday I wasn't feeling well, but the test said negative so I just thought." AJ says until she puts her head in her hands and cries. "How can I have that bastard's baby?" AJ mumbles.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Layla, can you see who it is?" Stephanie asks pulling AJ into a hug.

"Sure." Layla says getting out of her chair and opening the door a little then she turns around. "It's Maryse." Layla says.

AJ moves the hands out of her face and says. "Let her in, I _need_ to talk to her!" AJ says.

Maryse comes in and runs over to AJ, thank God she was in sweats and sneakers today. "Oh my God, AJ, what's wrong?" Maryse asks kneeling down next to Stephanie.

"I'm-I'm p-pregnant." AJ stutters still crying.

"That son of a bitch got you pregnant?!" Maryse says. "Figures he wouldn't wear protection!" Maryse adds.

"It's not all his fault, I should've been on the pill." AJ says. "It's all my fault!" AJ adds.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for another guy's mistake!" Layla says.

"Look, I'm going to go tell Punk, right now. Alone." AJ says wiping away her tears and walking out of the room.

"Good luck." Layla says.

AJ turns around. "Luck's for losers." She says then she goes to his locker-room. Once she is outside his door she takes a deep breath and knocks. Punk quickly opens the door.

"Hey." AJ says trying to control her tears so she doesn't break down and run off.

"Um…Hey." Punk says.

"Can I come in? It's really really important." She says looking at the ground.

"Sure." Punk says.

AJ walks in and sits on the couch that's in his locker-room and Punk shuts the door.

"So, what's up?" he asks sitting next to AJ.

AJ looks down at the ground and plays with her thumbs again. "I don't know how to put this but…" she starts to tear up then Punk grabs her hands and tilts her chin up so she'll look into his eyes.

"You can tell me anything." Punk says.

"I'm pregnant." AJ says as Punk's expression quickly changes and as it changes AJ yanks her hands away from Punk's grip and she puts her head in her hands and cries her eyes out.

For a couple of minutes Punk is just frozen then he speaks. "You're pregnant." He repeats.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She says still crying. "It's all my fault!" she says.

"No, no, nothing is your fault. Don't blame yourself!" Punk says remembering what she went through with Trent. "We'll get through this." Punk says.

"I think that I need some time off, I already have an idea about everything." AJ says getting up and walking back to Stephanie's office where Maryse and Layla still were.

"Hey…" Stephanie says seeing AJ and Punk walk through the door.

Maryse spins around to see Punk and she starts to yell in French, and lucky Punk cause John Cena walked by Stephanie's office after hearing yelling and right before Maryse could attack Punk John grabbed her.

"Hey, calm down, what the hell is going on?" John asks putting Maryse on the ground.

"I'm pregnant." AJ says.

John looks at her, his mouth wide open not even noticing Maryse getting out of his firm hold on her waist.

"Oh, wow…" John says, still in shock.

"I've decided that I want to go on a break from the WWE until after the baby is born then make a shocking return." AJ says.

"Actually, I talked to Paul about storylines attached to this and he thought of a scandal. Between you and John, but after you return it's revealed to be Punk and John is just covering up for Punk because you and Punk have been fight a lot cause of what he did to you and John, being the good friend that he is, will step up and take the blame for it, but you'll be fired as GM and won't return for months and then the storyline will come up when you are back and whatever you want to do from there with the pregnant, you can do as much as you want." Stephanie adds.

"Oh my God AJ, you can come live with me in California! Me and Miz just got engaged so I wanna focus on the wedding so I decided not to come back yet, and I don't want to be lonely in that house." Maryse says.

"OK, but Stephanie, I want to do the thing tonight, I looked at the script Heyman did for tonight and it's crap, but I'm going to do it." AJ says. "I'm also going to be fighting with Punk all tonight and all next week then the scandal is revealed." AJ adds.

"Well I was about to ask you if you wanted to do next week, cause Heyman thought that it would be interesting if you two were caught up in a heated fight and you kissed." Stephanie says.

"OK, whatever." AJ says. "Punk, just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean we're getting back together, I really just want to be with Maryse and my friends for these like 10 months." AJ adds.

"OK, I'm cool with that, but I'm not going to stop loving you or that baby even though you're going to be gone." Punk says.

"Well we better go rehearse, now don't worry about me we're fine." AJ says.

Later that night, it's time for Part 1 of the competition, which is the sing off, AJ and Punk start off RAW and the lights are out then one light goes on to AJ and she looks up and then another light next to her which is Punk and they start singing: "Pretending" – Glee

Some people start to get suspicious when with AJ's tight costume, her noticeable baby bump, but the quickly becomes unnoticeable after Punk and AJ give each other glares.

After that it's Dolph and Kaitlyn's turn. They come out as AJ and Punk goes backstage, and the whole WWE Universe knows the only way AJ and CM Punk can work together is by beating the crap out of Kaitlyn and Dolph. So since AJ is pregnant they use a safer route, AJ shoves Kaitlyn and Punk punches Dolph and then AJ and Punk move to the side to watch them.

"This will be my last night, since me and Dolph are expecting." Kaitlyn says as Dolph puts his arm around Kaitlyn.

"Is she being serious?!" AJ whispers to Punk.

"Just go with it, it's probably storyline." He whispers back to her.

Kaitlyn and Dolph do their song then AJ and Punk go backstage and AJ makes a b-line for Paul Heyman.

"HEYMAN! Is Kaitlyn being pregnant storyline?!" she asks/yells.

"She's pregnant, not storyline." Heyman says.

"Oh God!" AJ says.

"Just forget about her and go get ready for later." Punk says.

"Fine…" AJ says crossing her arms over her chest and walking away.

Later that night, it's time for the dance off.

First to come out is Kaitlyn and Dolph. Next is AJ and Punk.

"You guys go first, you'll lose anyway." AJ says.

"I wonder if Punk can even hold you, you're getting so fat, maybe you guys are so attached to each other that you're pregnant." Kaitlyn says.

When Kaitlyn mentioned "pregnant" AJ nearly flipped and attacked Kaitlyn right there, but she still knew that she was pregnant and that Kaitlyn was too.

"And what if I was?" AJ asks.

"I'd think, 'yeah she's a hoe'." Kaitlyn says.

"Would you guys think that? Or would you be supportive? Even if the father was this jerk, CM Punk." AJ says.

They start chanting "YES! YES! YES!"

"Well, Kaitlyn, I only care about their opinion, but me and Punk definitely have our differences, we are very dysfunctional, kinda like Team Hell No, but we actually slept together. But when it comes to destroying you and Dolph, all that tention goes away and we both have one goal. Kicking your asses!" AJ says.

Kaitlyn and Dolph go first. Of course, Dolph messes up and Kaitlyn gets mad at him.

At the end AJ and Punk slow clap, then they shoo Kaitlyn and Dolph out of the ring and they stand at ringside, Kaitlyn about ready to chop Dolph's head off.

AJ and Punk's music starts and right away, the situation backstage goes crazy, Heyman gets mad cause it's not the right song, and that it's not the right dance.

AJ and Punk do: Gimme More – Glee – Britney Spears – Lyrics- Dance Routine – Choreography – Episode – Glee Cast

The crowd cheers then Matt Striker, Dolph, and Kaitlyn go into the ring.

"For Dolph and Kaitlyn." Matt says.

The crowd boos.

"For AJ and your WWE Champion, CM Punk." Matt says.

The crowd cheers.

"Your winners are, AJ and CM Punk!" Matt yells into the mic.

AJ jumps into Punk's arms and they have a moment before she jumps out of his arms and they go backstage.

* * *

**So, how was it? Review. **

**Shocking, right?**

**Do you think Kaitlyn planned to get pregnant so she would be one up from AJ or was it an accident?**

**How's your reaction on AJ being pregnant?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter, hope you guys love it! #AJPunkNation #PunkLeeNation #BringBackAJPunk.**

**So P.S. I think that AJPunk will get back together, because Cena is most likely turning heel at WM29 and joining forces with 'Big Johnny' so I think AJ will beat Kaitlyn and win the Divas Title and join forces with Cena and the AJCena gets back together and htose 3 take over WWE, AJ becomes GM of RAW 'Big Johnny' becomes GM of SD then CM Punk returns and comes back for two things, the title and AJ.**

* * *

Next week on RAW. They are about to shoot the backstage segment with Punk and AJ.

"Are you OK?" Punk asks AJ.

"Um...yeah...I think, but this will mean _nothing_, right?" AJ asks looking over the script.

"Right..." Punk says kinda lying.

"Good." AJ says also lying.

"I'm really sorry, for everything I've put you through." Punk says.

"It's Ok, I shouldn't have been so stupid." AJ says.

"I can't believe what happened last week." Punk says.

"Me either." AJ says remembering last week.

*flashback*

AJ was in her and Layla's room, alone, Layla was out with Zack, Alicia, Wade, and Daniel. She didn't go because she was pregnant and tired, so she just stayed in the room reading her comic books, until she hears a knock on the door, she answers it and it's Punk.

"We need to talk." Punk says bargging in.

"Come in?" AJ says shutting the door.

"AJ, what was with that hug?" he asks.

"It was hug, heat of the moment! Meant nothing, why? Just cause I went off script this gives you the right to confront me about it?" she asks/says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes! You said that we should just be friends! Just friends! That wasn't a 'just friends' hug!" Punk exclaimes.

"Wow, you just can't get over me, can you?" AJ states. "I said that cause I thought we were both ready to move on, but I guess not!" she says.

"Are you this stupid? I cheated on Lita multiple times, cause I couldn't get over you!" he says.

"It's a good thing I'm leaving, because this is insane! We both can't get over each other! But we have to for our baby!" AJ says regreting her words after realizing what she said and hoping Punk didn't notice.

"We both can't get over each other? When did you say you can't get over me?" he asks calmly steppnig closer to her.

"Just now..." she says calmly. He tilts her chin up and kisses her. The kiss heatens. AJ pulls Punk's shirt off and throws it to the side, then Punk breaks the kiss.

"No, we shouldn't do this..." he says regreting he said that.

"Come on, one more time?" AJ asks. "I'm already pregnant."

"Alright." he says pulling her in for another kiss as she wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her and puts her on the bed. In a matter of minutes they were both undressed and Punk thrusting into her.

*end flashback*

"I'm so sorry about that." AJ says. "I think it was the hormones."

"It's fine." he says.

"Are you guys ready to shoot this?" Paul asks coming into the room.

"I am if you are." Punk says.

"Let's do this and get it over with, and then next week I get to go on maternity leave!" AJ says half excited half sad to leave, but she knows it's best.

They turn on the cameras and they start by having Punk leave the room then he comes in.

"Well, we beat them last week. Now about that hug, what did it mean? Cause it meant nothing to me, did it to you?" he asks.

"No, because you're an egotistical jackass. I can't believe I ever dated you." she shivers of the thought.

"Wow, you're good at forgetting stuff, remember last week?" he bends down so that they're eye level. "I don't remember you shouting that, I remember you shouting 'Best in the World'." he says.

She gives him a glare. "How could I forget?" she says sarcastically.

"You're not going to be able to forget this..." he says kissng her, she kisses back and wraps her arms around his neck. He eventually breaks the kiss for much needed air.

The cameras turn off and Paul goes over to them. They're still staring into each other's eyes.

"The kiss was a little bit too heated, but that was great guys!" Paul says leaving the room.

"Wow..." AJ says.

"Um...yeah..." Punk says.

AJ runs out.

* * *

**Review.**

**Do you think the kiss meant more then just a stage kiss?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is pretty long, there is a shocking twist involved and it makes Kaitlyn look like the biggest bitch ever for what she's going to do in her time of need...Enjoy :) #AJPunkNation #PunkLeeNation #AJPunk #AJDumpDolphForPunk**

* * *

The next week on RAW, AJ is getting ready for what _she_ planned for her 'leave of absence'

"How are you feeling?" Maryse asks.

"Nervous, but its for the best." AJ says.

"Well you'll be so happy to be with your friends at me and Miz's house in California." Maryse reassures her.

"Yeah, it'll be so much better then what's been going on." AJ says.

"You ready?" Stephanie asks as she walks into AJ's office, well soon to be former office.

"Mhmm..." AJ says nodding her head, she goes to the gorilla where Mr. McMahon is.

"You'll do great." Layla reassures AJ as she is preparing for her match later on in the night.

AJ and Mr. McMahon go to the ring.

"AJ and the Board of Directors had a meeting today, to discuss AJ's tenier as GM of Monday Night Raw. To tell you the results of that meeting, AJ." Mr. McMahon says.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, the Board of Directors think I'm too 'unstable' to be RAW GM, my personal life got in the way of my business life, they thought it was the best that I resign as RAW GM. I agreed. I just wanna say that I came from nothing, this was the only thing I wanted, and some dumb mistake I made back in Summer cost me everything." she explains starting to cry.

Then Vickie Guerrero comes out.

"You want to know the _real_ reason why you resigned? You had an affair!" Vickie says.

AJ gives her a glare and just walks up the ramp and turns around to look at the crowd one last time and she starts to skip around the ring then backstage and by the time she's backstage she's breaking down crying.

"Oh my God, AJ, I didn't know you were resigning already." John says ariving at the area where AJ, Maryse, Miz, and Wade are trying to comfort her. "They told to me to tell Miz, AJ, and Wade that it was time to do the 'good-bye' thing." John says helping AJ up off the ground.

"Let me just fix my make-up." AJ says. She goes to fix her make-up then to her former office where the segment would start. She starts singing: "Roots Before Branches" - Glee Cover and she opens the door to her office and all the WWE Superstars and Divas are lined up to say good-bye. As she sings she first says good-bye to Wade, Zack, Layla, Miz, and Kane by giving them each a hug, then she sees Dolph and he hugs her. Then she goes over to John and he picks her up and spins her around in a hug. She says good-bye to the rest of the Divas (besides Kaitlyn) who are all crying with her. At the end of the song she says good-bye to Punk then she leaves the arena to meet Maryse outside in a rental car to go to the airport.

The segment ends there.

The Next morning, AJ and Maryse arive at Miz and Maryse's house.

"I'll show you your room." Maryse says putting her bags on the floor by the door and she walks to the stairs and goes up the stairs with AJ following her, Maryse leads her to a room, that she assumes is a guest room, it was pretty simple, a King sized bed, with a beautiful red bedding and matching red pillows, white drappes, a dresser, a TV across from the bed and it's own bathroom and another door.

"What is that door for?" AJ asks pointing to it.

"Oh, that's a surprise, from me and Miz." Maryse says going over to the door. "Ready?" Maryse asks putting her hand on the door knob. AJ simply nods her head wondering what Miz did. Maryse opens the door and it's an empty room and AJ goes in looking around confused.

"You don't know what it is, do you?" Maryse asks going into the room too.

"Yeah, what is this for?" AJ asks still confused.

Maryse pokes AJ's tummy trying to get her to guess.

"This isn't-" AJ asks.

Maryse nods her head and AJ starts to tear up.

"Oh my God, you, this is too much!" she says.

"No it's not, it's for your baby and accept it!" Maryse says.

"Are you sure?" AJ asks covering her mouth in shock.

"Yes, me and Miz always had this room when we bought the house, we aren't planning on having kids anytime soon so this will be the baby's room until you get back in the WWE." Maryse says. AJ grabs Maryse and pulls her into a hug crying. Maryse hugs her back then AJ breaks the hug wipping away her tears.

"Oh my God, Maryse, you and Miz are the best friends anyone could EVER have." AJ says.

"Well, yeah, that's true." Maryse says. "Now, how about some food? What is that little baby hungry for?" Maryse asks poking AJ's stomach again.

"Hmm...Pizza?" AJ asks.

Maryse gasps. "You read my mind!" Maryse exclaims running out of the room and down the stairs to her laptop, she orders the pizza online.

After she orders it she sees AJ coming down the stairs.

"So, do you know how many weeks you are?" Maryse asks turning on the TV in the family room.

"No, but it would be too soon if I for pregnant after the time he used me, so I'm guessing around 8 weeks which means I got pregnant at Summerslam." she says sitting down next to Maryse.

"No, detalis, please." Maryse says flipping through the channels.

AJ goes over to her bag and pulls out her phone, laptop, and headphones. She goes back to where Maryse is and she puts her headphones on and plugs them into her laptop and starts checking her texts.

"Hmm...why is there a text from Kaitlyn?" AJ asks and shows Maryse.

"I don't know, open it and let's see." Maryse says.

"I'm going to." AJ says opening the text and her jaw drops and she kinda starts to tear up.

"What's wrong?" Maryse asks.

"Kaitlyn miscarried!" AJ exclaims.

"When? We just found out she was pregnant last night." maryse says in shock.

"Last night, after RAW." AJ says.

"Where is she now?" Maryse asks.

"I don't know, I'm going to text Nick." AJ says.

Later he respondes.

"Oh, Nick texted back." AJ says putting her slice of pizza down. "It says that they're at a hospital here in California, he's pretty devestated." AJ claims. "We should go visit them." AJ says.

"If you want to, we can go now." Maryse says.

"Yeah, Kaitlyn needs support, even if we aren't friends anymore." AJ says getting up off the couch and getting her purse as Maryse turns the TV off and gets her purse and car keys.

At the hospital.

"Hi, we're here to see Celeste Bonin." Maryse says talking to the lady at the front desk.

"Oh yes, room 231, maternity ward." she says.

"Thanks, c'mon AJ." Maryse says.

They arrive at her room with flowers.

"Hey..." Maryse says calmly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Dolph asks, obviously he has been crying but doesn't care.

"We wanted to see Kaitlyn. And make sure you're Ok." AJ says holding flowers.

"She finally fell asleep." Dolph says looking over at Kaitlyn.

"I'm so _so_ sorry about your lose." AJ says.

"She did this on purpose, ya know? She intentially got pregnant and everyone knows that those pregnancy don't happen and if they do then something bad is bound to happen." Dolph says holding his phone that won't stop buzzing.

"She may be a bitch, but no one deserves this pain. Especially not you Dolph." AJ says.

"Yeah..." Dolph says noticing that Kaitlyn is waking up.

"What's going on?" Kaitlyn asks. "What is she doing here?!" Kaitlyn asks proping herself up on her elbows.

"Look, we have our differences at times but I just wanted to bring you flowers, and say I'm sorry, for everything." AJ says pushing past Dolph.

"I don't want to see you!" Kaitlyn says. "How are you still pregnant but I get to lose my child!" Kaitlyn exclaims.

"How'd you know I was pregnant?" AJ asks.

"You think I'm that stupid? You asked the WWE Universe what they would think, your tight costume exposed your baby bump, even those sweats can't cover it." Kaitlyn says.

"You got pregnant on purpose!" AJ exclaims.

"Just leave." Kaitlyn says looking over at the wall.

"Yeah, that's for best." AJ says setting the flowers down and giving Dolph and hug and leaving with Maryse.

* * *

**Wow, God Kaitlyn, can't you accept your ex-friend's help?**

**Do you think Kaitlyn and Dolph can make it through this or will they break up?**

**Will Kaitlyn ever forgive AJ?**

**Will AJ ever forgive Kaitlyn?**

**Now that Kaitlyn lost the only thing that kept her ahead of AJ, what will she do now? Especially since AJ's pregnant and she isn't.**


	15. Chapter 15

**If you watched WM29 then you know that it sucked! All us AJPunkers can hope for now is that Punk comes back soon and explains that when he was gone he noticed that he lost AJ and he goes after her and the WHC. But on Smackdown on Friday, AJ went to kiss Dolph and he just stared at his title, so he is turning into D-Bryan. Let's all hope that he turns into the abussive boyfriend just like Daniel and then AJ leaves him to go to Punk. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next Sunday night. AJ and Maryse are watching TV with their dogs.

All of a sudden AJ's phone rings.

"It's Nick..." AJ says answering the phone. "Hey Nick, you're on speaker, Maryse is the only one in the room, obviously." AJ says. "How are you doing with everything?" AJ adds.

"I lost a child, how do you think I feel?" He asks kinda mean. "Sorry, it's just been really _really_ stressful lately." he adds.

"Look, it's fine, just please you and Kaitlyn go to a therapist about this." AJ begs.

"We are, look this isn't about me, this is about you!" he says.

"What do you mean?" AJ asks looking over at Maryse.

"Celeste is about to reveal, as Kaitlyn, that you and Punk are having a child and she has the blood test to prove it. I saw it, she got it from Triple-H." he says.

"Oh my God!" AJ and Maryse say at the same time.

"Get your ass down her!" Dolph says.

"Yeah, I'm going to deal with her!" AJ says hanging up and storming to her room with Maryse following her.

"Are you seriously going?" Maryse asks in the doorway of AJ's room.

"Hell yeah!" AJ says pulling out her suitcase. "Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?" she asks.

"I'm going." Maryse says going to her room.

The next day they arrive at the arena for RAW.

"Where the hell is she?" AJ asks going to Dolph.

"She's in the divas locker-room." he says.

"Thank you!" she says going to the divas locker-room.

"All of you, OUT!" AJ yells going over to Kaitlyn. "What the hell?!" AJ yells at Kaitlyn.

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asks playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean." AJ spat.

"Yeah I do, and you're going to pay for everything you've done to me." Kaitlyn says.

"What have I done to you? You deserved everything you got!" AJ says.

"You hurt our friendship!" Kaitlyn says.

"You are a bitch! You slept with Trent! I don't remember sleeping with Derrick or Nick!" AJ says.

"You're having a kid that's supposed to be mine!" Kaitlyn yells.

"I'm sorry you lost your child, but do you have to put me through hell?" AJ asks.

"You put _me_ through hell!" Kaitlyn says.

"We may never be friends again, but I have to re-think who I thought you were!" AJ says. "I thought that you were someone who stuck up for your friends, not betray them!" AJ adds.

"I'm not that person..." Kaitlyn mumbles.

"You are! You are about to hurt me!" AJ yells about to cry. "You know how I feel about Punk and you _know _what hell he has put me through! But you continue to do this shit!" AJ yells starting to cry.

"I see why you hate me..." Kaitlyn mumbles.

"If this is what you want then here, I'm sorry, but I don't understand why I'm saying that!" AJ yells continuing to cry.

"No, don't, I'm sorry, I am as bad as Punk; I'm putting you through hell right now!" Kaitlyn says starting to cry herself.

"Don't cry..." AJ says.

"You're making me cry." Kaitlyn says.

AJ hugs Kaitlyn and they cry together then AJ breaks the hug.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not going to say anything tonight." Kaitlyn says. "I'm sorry you had to come all the way here to deal with me, who's a bitch." she says.

"It's fine..." AJ says wipping her tears away.

Someone comes into the room.

"AJ, can we talk?" the person asks.

"Sure, Steph." AJ says giving a quick hug to Kaitlyn and leaving with Stephanie.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to tape a segment for next week of a formal good-bye, blamming a guy for everything that happened to you." Stephanie says.

"Um...what about this?" AJ asks putting a hand on her stomach.

"We can edit that out." Stephanie explians.

"Sure, but I get to come up with what I do." she says.

"Alright." Stephanie says. Stephanie leaves and Punk sees AJ and goes running up to her.

"Hey, AJ, how'd it go with Kaitlyn?" Punk asks.

"Good, I saved your career again." AJ says.

"Well me and Lita are together again, she forgave me." he says.

"Oh..." AJ says. "And what about..." she asks pointing to her stomach.

"About that, me and Lita think it's best that I don't be in the baby's life, I never wanted it what's the point?" he says.

AJ feels tears coming and all she does is slap him and run done the hall crying.

* * *

**Right when you think Punk has become the good guy he does this! **

**Do you think Kaitlyn and AJ can ever be friends again?**

**Was it Punk's or Lita's decision if Punk should be in AJ's baby's life?**

**Review and read my AU/Crossover story "New Girl" it involves AJPunk and my two favorite Divas of ALL time, Santana Lopez and AJ Lee.**


	16. Chapter 16

AJ makes a mad dash down the hall in search of Maryse but instead she bumps into someone.

"I'm sorry-" the people she bumped into says until all of a sudden AJ jumps in their arms.

"Oh my God! Daniel, Kane, I am so happy I bumped into you." she says breaking the embrace.

"Why are you back? I heard you were pregnant." Kane says.

"And you didn't tell me?!" Daniel yells at both AJ and Kane.

"I promised the father, Stephanie, Triple-H, to keep it a secret." AJ says.

"Oh yeah, the father! You hate him..." Kane says.

"Who the hell is the father?!" Daniel asks/yells.

"Shut up!" AJ yells. "How do you know who the father is?" AJ asks.

"I didn't but I said that you hate him, so I know who it is." Kane says with a smile and starts to walk off.

"Who the hell is the father?!" Daniel yells following him.

AJ continues to walk down the hall.

"AJ, I heard what Punk said, I'm so sorry." Stephanie says coming down the hall to AJ.

"How'd you hear so fast?" AJ asks.

"Eve..." Stephanie says.

"Oh..." AJ says. "Look, I would like to have multiple segments that are tapped, all I want is for them to be at a set not with anyone else, just me saying my feelings." AJ says.

"Great...well good luck with everything, please go back to resting!" Stephanie says giving AJ a hug then walking away.

"Maryse!" AJ yells seeing Maryse down the hall.

"Yeah." Maryse responds stopping with Miz.

"We need to go, me and Punk had a fight and I just wanna go home." AJ says.

"We'll go in the morning." Maryse says.

"Fine..." AJ says pulling out her phone to text Stephanie.

AJ: "Is there time for me to record one of my promos tonight right before RAW?"

Stephanie: "Yeah, go get John and meet me by the catering area."

AJ puts her phone in her pocket and goes to John's locker-room. John opens it.

"Hey AJ, why are you here?" John asks.

"Kaitlyn, look Stephanie wants us to record a segment before RAW." AJ says.

"Ok, where is she?" he asks.

"She said to go to catering." she says.

"Will we have time?" he asks.

"It's 4:00 PM so if we don't mess up then we're good." AJ says.

They meet Stephanie and the camera men and Stephanie shows them the area where they are going to tape it.

"AJ, you're going to have to change into your old GM clothes." Stephanie says.

"Ok..." AJ says going to the divas locker-room to change, when she comes back it looks like she can barely breath.

"Are you ok?" John asks.

"This is just a little too tight." AJ says. "Let's get this over with."

"You're going to have to look like you've been crying." Stephanie says.

"I can do that." AJ says.

"Just do whatever but make it look good." Stephanie says.

"Action." A camera guy says.

It starts with AJ just standing in the hall crying. Then John comes along.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I came to say my final good-byes, I'm not coming back." she says.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"Two reasons. One, my final good-byes. Two thinking of the man that I actually had an affair with when I was GM, he had a girlfriend ya know? I didn't even know that." AJ says. "I really don't want Vicki coming out and saying who it was." AJ adds.

"Look, I'm going to be a good friend right now and say this, I am going to cover this up for you, I will say that it was me I'm not going to see you hurt again, ok?" he offers.

"Oh my God, you're amazing!" AJ says hugging him.

"I do my best." John says breaking the hug and walking away.

AJ keeps her gaze on him then starts walking again and sings: "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato then after she finishes the camera man says "Cut!" and they leave except for Stephanie and John.

"Wow, that was good you guys, we can turn that into a storyline." Stephanie says. "No one will know if you're singing that about John or the guy you had the affair with." she adds.

* * *

**WARNING: The next few chapters I might be skipping a couple of chapters, Review I LOVE reading your comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter will be skipping a couple of months. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been about 6 months, AJ is now 6 months pregnant and Maryse also found out she's pregnant. Maryse is 4 months pregnant.

AJ and Maryse are sitting at the house watching Monday Night RAW. Punk has to take a lie detector test that Miz is providing.

In the ring.

"So, we need to find out what you know about The Shield." Miz says pacing back and forth. "But first, we need to talk about someone who hasn't been mentioned in over 4 months." Miz says and immediatly AJ starts to freak out.

"Who?" Punk asks.

"Oh I don't know, maybe your ex..." Miz says.

"Lita hasn't been mentioned in a while." Punk says.

"She isn't your ex anymore, I'm talking about the 'Crazy Chick' who you said you dig, AJ Lee." Miz says walking back and forth.

Back at the house.

"Maryse, what is Miz doing?!" AJ asks.

"Miz called me yesterday and said something about Punk, you'll find out soon." Maryse says.

Back in the ring.

"What the hell does she have to do with anything?!" Punk asks.

"You dumped her, left her in the middle of the scandal where you _knew_ that she never was with John, she was with **YOU**!" Miz says.

"That's bull crap." Punk says as Heyman starts to look at him weird.

"Oh really?! Because I have proof that John covered up for you!" Miz says motioning to the titantron where a video appeared of AJ and Punk kissing in the room AJ went into; then after the video is showed the camera goes back to Miz.

"Well, Well, Well, um there you have it. You screwed the former GM of RAW for her power? You may think, but yesterday I heard you saying that Lita forced you to dump her if you wanted to be with her." Miz says, lying to cover up AJ's pregnancy the real reason. "That leaves me to my first question, do you still have feelings for AJ?" Miz asks.

"I'm not going to sit here, this is over, let's go Paul." Punk says getting up.

"It's just a simple question!" Miz says.

Punk sits down and stays silent.

"D-does that mean you have feelings for AJ?" Miz asks.

"You know that answer Miz, of course I do!" Punk says as Miz looks at the lie detector.

"He's telling the truth!" Miz says."She won't take me back, don't get your hopes up. Just get onto the next question." Punk says.

At home.

AJ pulls out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Maryse asks.

"Miz!" AJ says.

* * *

**Wow, Punk really does care. Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Read my new story New Girl!**

* * *

AJ continues to call Miz, but it keeps going to voicemail until he picks up the fifth time she tried to call him.

"Hey..." Miz says.

"WHAT THE HELL!" AJ screams, which makes Miz keep the phone away from his ear, and he puts it on speaker.

"Yeah, Ok, AJ you're on speaker right now don't do anything crazy, because John, Johnny, and Chris are in the room." Miz says.

"You're so lucky I'm not there to KICK YOUR ASS!" AJ screams.

"And the fact that YOU ARE PREGNANT!" Miz yells back.

"Oh don't think you're getting away with this only becuase I'm all the way in California and that I'm pregnant because I could just go to your hotel-room and HURT YOU!" AJ says.

"Oh dear God, give me the phone!" John says. "AJ, look, what Punk did is going to end the scandal!" John says. "It was off script, but Paul needed this, he wants to end it and keep you unmentioned for the next couple of months, like we have been doing. This will be over before you know it." John reassures her.

"Ugh, fine!" AJ says then hangs up when the door bell rings. Maryse gets up to get it and AJ follows her.

"AHHH MICHELLE!" Maryse squeals hugging the now brunett woman. AJ looks on and smiles. "Did you plan this?" Maryse asks AJ letting Michelle go.

"Maybe..." AJ says. "I'm going to be traveling with the other superstars and divas for a week or two just to catch up with them and I didn't want to leave you alone." AJ says.

"Yup, so I will be AJ for a week." Michelle says.

"When are you leaving?" Maryse asks.

"Getting on a plane tomorrow." AJ says.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maryse asks.

"I didn't want you to worry, because I know you and you would probably try to talk me out of it or try to come with me, but I need to do this _alone_ especially now since what happened tonight." AJ says.

"What happened?" Michelle asks.

"You don't know?" AJ asks and Michelle shakes her head no. "I'll show you." AJ says grabbing her laptop and pulling up a video that, to AJ's surprise, was uploaded pretty fast. Michelle watches the video and is in shock.

"Was that scripted?!" Michelle asks.

"Nope, and the thing is, Punk said that he didn't want to be in my baby's life just a few months ago!" AJ says.

"Wow." Michelle says.

"Well I better get some sleep." AJ says going up to her room and gonig to bed.

In the morning, AJ says her good-bye's to Maryse and Michelle then goes to the airport. She gets on the plane and arrives at the arena where the Smackdown taping is being held in the afternoon. When AJ gets there she sneaks around making sure no one sees her, her first stop is the Divas Locker-Room. She enters and all the divas are talking, not noticing she's there. "So what's been going on in your lives of drama?" AJ asks leaning against the wall. All of the divas look up and smile and run up to hug AJ.

"AHHH, AJ, you're back!" Layla says hugging AJ.

"Yup. Only for a couple of weeks." AJ says.

"Does that mean you're going to have a segment?" Alicia asks.

"Maybe, I don't know if I want to reveal my pregnancy yet..." AJ says. "Is Kaitlyn here?" AJ asks after all the divas stop hugging her.

"You didn't hear?" Nikki asks.

"Hear what?" AJ asks.

"Kaitlyn's pregnant again, the doctor told her to be careful, so she went back to Texas right after she found out, she just...left. Then her title went to Brie." Layla says.

"How long ago was this?" AJ asks.

"About three months." Brie says.

"Did she miscarry again?" AJ asks.

"We don't know, she won't talk to anyone besides Dolph, who yes, is the father." Natalya says.

"Hmm...I have to talk to Dolph." AJ says leaving the room, she goes to Dolph's locker-room and knocks on the door.

Dolph opens it and sees it's AJ and hugs her.

"AJ!" Dolph says putting her down.

"Hey! So I heard Kaitlyn's pregnant again." AJ says.

"Yeah, she is so happy, she hasn't miscarried yet." Dolph says.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" AJ says.

"Yeah, we're so happy." Dolph says.

"This is the happiest I have seen you, ever." AJ says.

"Enough about me, how have you been?" Dolph asks.

"Pregnant!" AJ says.

"Obviously." Dolph says.

"Um...Ok, I had to come..." AJ says.

Dolph interuppts her. "Because of yesterday?" he asks.

"That and I HAD to catch up with you guys." AJ says and someone walks up to them.

"Hey, I heard you were back." The person says.

"Punk..." AJ says.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Dolph says going back into his locker-room.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Review! And read and review my new story New Girl!**


	19. Chapter 19

AJ sits down to start writing when Miz and John barge in.

"AJ, we just heard you are planning something for Punk, what is it and why does it have something to do with me?" Miz asks.

"If you must know now, I am having you, Miz, reveal that John was being a good friend and covered up that I actually had an affair with Punk, but that's not the reason why I had to resign as GM, it's because he got me pregnant and knew and that he wanted me to get an abortion and I lied and said I did but I didn't." AJ says.

"Are you crazy?! You swore you weren't going to reveal that you were pregnant!" John says.

"I know, but this is what Punk deserves! He doesn't want this coming out either!" AJ says.

"Look, I have an idea..." John says.

Later that night, right after the Miz vs. CM Punk match, Miz won, and Punk thought he was going to win because that was in the old script so he was shocked. After the replay, Miz goes up to the stage with a mic.

"You're probably wondering why I picked to face you tonight." Miz says still trying to catch his breath. "It's simple, AJ and I are best friends...Last night _you_ said that you have feelings for her, but the thing is, you broke her heart a few months ago by using her for sex and when she came up pregnant!" Miz says pausing while he hears the crowd react. "You told her to get an abortion and she loved you so much that she did!" Miz pauses again while he hears the crowd boo. "Then after she tells you that she had an abortion you dumped her then told Heyman all these things about you and her, then he goes to the board of directors and gets her fired!" Miz says again as the boos continue. "Then, John, being the good friend he is, covered it up because him and AJ are good friends too, but not what Vicki and Heyman made it look like, no, that was all you and AJ, like good friends. A good enough friend that he would take the fall and destroy his reputation for his friend so she wasn't embarressed." he says. "How's that for a pipe bomb?" Miz says as he drops his mic like Punk does after a pipe bomb, then Miz's music plays and he goes backstage.

Later on, Punk is backstage looking for Heyman.

"PAUL!" Punk shouts seeing Paul.

"Yes?" Paul asks.

"What the hell was with that script?!" he asks.

"I didn't write it!" Paul says. "April Jeanette Mendez, did." he adds.

Punk storms off looking for AJ. He finds her talking to the Bellas.

"AJ!" he shouts down the hall.

"What?!" AJ asks looking at him annoyed.

"Excuse me Nikki and Brie." Punk says.

Nikki and Brie leave mumbling something that Punk just rolls his eyes at.

"What the hell were you doing with that scirpt?!" Punk asks.

"Whatever do you mean?" AJ asks sarcastically.

"Cut the crap AJ, you know what I mean. Tell me!" Punk demands.

"You got what you deserve! You played with my heart then stomped it and then you kissed me! For someone who is over someone you sure as hell don't act like it." AJ says.

"What do you mean I deserved it?" Punk asks.

"You said you didn't want to be in my baby's life, who does that?! Especially when you are the father!" AJ screams.

"Can't you see AJ?! Lita made me do that, do you think I'm that much of a monster?!" he says.

"Well, yeah, you broke my heart for a championship then throw me away like I'm trash! Then you abandon me when I get pregnant, typical of men!" AJ says. "You're irresponssible Punk! I'm twenty-five and am having a baby and the father, a thirty-four year old man leaves the mother to take care of the child by herself! Grow up!" AJ yells and she starts walking down the hall then stops and collapses and Punk runs to her side.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Review! Read my new story New Girl please review on that story too!**


	20. Chapter 20

AJ sits down to start writing when Miz and John barge in.

"AJ, we just heard you are planning something for Punk, what is it and why does it have something to do with me?" Miz asks.

"If you must know now, I am having you, Miz, reveal that John was being a good friend and covered up that I actually had an affair with Punk, but that's not the reason why I had to resign as GM, it's because he got me pregnant and knew and that he wanted me to get an abortion and I lied and said I did but I didn't." AJ says.

"Are you crazy?! You swore you weren't going to reveal that you were pregnant!" John says.

"I know, but this is what Punk deserves! He doesn't want this coming out either!" AJ says.

"Look, I have an idea..." John says.

Later that night, right after the Miz vs. CM Punk match, Miz won, and Punk thought he was going to win because that was in the old script so he was shocked. After the replay, Miz goes up to the stage with a mic.

"You're probably wondering why I picked to face you tonight." Miz says still trying to catch his breath. "It's simple, AJ and I are best friends...Last night _you_ said that you have feelings for her, but the thing is, you broke her heart a few months ago by using her for sex and when she came up pregnant!" Miz says pausing while he hears the crowd react. "You told her to get an abortion and she loved you so much that she did!" Miz pauses again while he hears the crowd boo. "Then after she tells you that she had an abortion you dumped her then told Heyman all these things about you and her, then he goes to the board of directors and gets her fired!" Miz says again as the boos continue. "Then, John, being the good friend he is, covered it up because him and AJ are good friends too, but not what Vicki and Heyman made it look like, no, that was all you and AJ, like good friends. A good enough friend that he would take the fall and destroy his reputation for his friend so she wasn't embarressed." he says. "How's that for a pipe bomb?" Miz says as he drops his mic like Punk does after a pipe bomb, then Miz's music plays and he goes backstage.

Later on, Punk is backstage looking for Heyman.

"PAUL!" Punk shouts seeing Paul.

"Yes?" Paul asks.

"What the hell was with that script?!" he asks.

"I didn't write it!" Paul says. "April Jeanette Mendez, did." he adds.

Punk storms off looking for AJ. He finds her talking to the Bellas.

"AJ!" he shouts down the hall.

"What?!" AJ asks looking at him annoyed.

"Excuse me Nikki and Brie." Punk says.

Nikki and Brie leave mumbling something that Punk just rolls his eyes at.

"What the hell were you doing with that scirpt?!" Punk asks.

"Whatever do you mean?" AJ asks sarcastically.

"Cut the crap AJ, you know what I mean. Tell me!" Punk demands.

"You got what you deserve! You played with my heart then stomped it and then you kissed me! For someone who is over someone you sure as hell don't act like it." AJ says.

"What do you mean I deserved it?" Punk asks.

"You said you didn't want to be in my baby's life, who does that?! Especially when you are the father!" AJ screams.

"Can't you see AJ?! Lita made me do that, do you think I'm that much of a monster?!" he says.

"Well, yeah, you broke my heart for a championship then throw me away like I'm trash! Then you abandon me when I get pregnant, typical of men!" AJ says. "You're irresponssible Punk! I'm twenty-five and am having a baby and the father, a thirty-four year old man leaves the mother to take care of the child by herself! Grow up!" AJ yells and she starts walking down the hall then stops and collapses and Punk runs to her side.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Review! Read my new story New Girl please review on that story too!**


	21. Chapter 21

At the hospital, AJ is still knocked out. She slowly wakes up and sees Punk, still in his wrestling gear, sleeping in a chair next to her. Once she realizes where she is, she throws a pillow at him to wake him up. He groans and opens his eyes.

"Good morning sleepy-head." AJ says with a smile.

Punk looks at her confused. "You're in the hospital, and you're pregnant, why are you happy?" he asks.

"I-OWW!" AJ yells, her smile quickly turning into a painful look. She puts both her hands on her stomach but then grabs Punk's hand. Once the pain passes, she lets go and the Doctor comes in.

"Hello, April." the Doctor says.

"She just had some pain, what's that because of?" Punk asks concerned.

"Are you her husband?" the Doctor asks.

"Far from it!" AJ says in disgust at the question.

"Just a second ago you loved me!" Punk says.

"Hello, I was in pain! OWWW!" AJ yells. The Doctor quickly goes over to her. AJ's pain passes and the Doctor speaks again.

"Before I tell you what's going on, I'm Doctor Amanda. And the reason you're in pain, is because of stress, everytime you guys fight it causes stress." she says.

AJ smacks Punk's hand. "Dude! First you get me pregnant then you cause me pain AND stress!" AJ yells.

"What the hell! You're starting the fights!" Punk says.

"Both of you stop it!" someone yells.

"Kaitlyn?!" Punk and AJ say.

"Oh dear God, more stress!" AJ says getting ready for pain.

"Shut up and calm down." Kaitlyn says walking in the room. "I came to the arena because I wanted to see Nick, he said that you collapsed and you and Punk went to this hospital, Nick is getting flowers I came here and heard just about enough! Do you know how serious this is?" Kaitlyn asks. "You being stressed causes the baby to be stressed which creates pain and the baby's heart rate to go down or early labor!" Kaitlyn says.

AJ and Punk stay silent.

Nick enters the room with flowers.

"How are you, AJ?" Nick asks putting the flowers down.

"In pain! Thank you Punk!" AJ says.

Punk rolls his eyes at her comment.

"You two are acting like a married couple." Kaitlyn says.

Punk steps back.

"Please help her stop stressing." Amanda says. "Miss Mendez, you can go whenever you'd like." she says leaving the room.

"I have to go back to the hotel, Lita is waiting for me." Punk leaves and AJ's mouth drops to the floor in shock.

"H-He's still with L-Lita?" AJ stutters.

"Yes, you didn't know that?" Dolph asks.

"No..." AJ says silently, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's get you back to the hotel." Kaitlyn says.

The whole ride back to the hotel was silence for AJ.

* * *

**Review**


	22. Chapter 22

AJ ran down the hall but runs into Brittany, Blaine, and Santana and they pull her into a classroom.

"AJ, what the hell happened?" Santana asks.

"Kaitlyn is a backstabbing BITCH!" AJ says continuing to cry.

"I told you so…" Blaine mumbles.

"I don't need your criticism, Blaine!" AJ says.

"Do you want me to kill her? Or go all Lima Heights?" Santana asks.

AJ chuckles a bit then whips her tears away, "No, I just want to go back to Glee Club." AJ says and they all leave.

Back in the room.

"Glad you all are back." Will says as Blaine, Santana, Brittany, and AJ go to their seats. "As I was saying, Principle Figgins said that he wants Glee Club to perform at prom!" Will announces. The members of the glee club cheer.

After Glee club is over, AJ quickly grabs her bag and leaves, but Punk runs after her.

"AJ, AJ, wait up." He says. AJ turns around tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened with you and Kaitlyn?" he asks.

"She said that she is going back to Carmel High, that she slept with my ex, and that I'm a sad little untalented virgin." AJ says quickly leaving with Blaine, Santana, and Brittany to Cheerios practice.

On Saturday night, which is prom night, AJ shows up late and meets Blaine, Santana, and Brittany in the hall.

"Sorry I'm late." AJ says.

"We have to go perform NOW!" Blaine says.

"I know, I know." AJ says and they all run to the gym and run on stage.

"Sorry that it took so long to get some live performance," Blaine says. "But we are ready now, this is AJ!" Blaine says getting off of the stage.

AJ, Santana, and Brittany sing "Ooh Ooh Baby" by Britney Spears.

Everyone starts clapping then they all get off the stage.

"Hey, you guys, come over here!" Puck says. And Santana, AJ, and Brittany go over to him. "This is my Glee Club special punch." He says pouring some punch for everyone.

"Um, I think I'm good." AJ says as Puck gives everyone except AJ a class of it.

"I think I'm good too." Punk says.

"Suit yourselves more for us!" Puck says as everyone takes a sip.

One-hour later.

"I think they're all drunk!" AJ says.

"Oh crap!" Punk says.

"Where's Rachel or Finn?" AJ asks.

"They got drunk then went to a hotel, I bet their screwing!" Puck says.

"That's it, we have to distract everyone so they don't get in trouble." AJ says.

"I know…" Punk says grabbing her hand and leading her up to the stage.

They sing "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again" Lovestruck: The Musical full performance.

Everyone claps, then AJ and Punk get off the stage, they smile at each other then Punk kisses AJ and AJ kisses back.

* * *

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

At the hotel, Kaitlyn and Dolph dropped AJ off at her hotel-room and she just lay on the bed, her hands on her stomach, just thinking about Punk. She decides to take a walk. She leaves her room and walks down the hall.

"Daniel!" AJ yells seeing Daniel Bryan walking in the halls too.

"AJ! I heard you were back, I also heard you were in the hospital, how is the baby?!" he asks.

"SHE, is fine, just been stressed lately." AJ says.

"Aw it's a girl?" Daniel asks.

"Mhm..." AJ says nodding her head.

"Daniel, there you are." Brie says. "Hey, AJ, are you ok, I heard Punk took you to the hospital."

"Ah, yeah, I'm fine." AJ says. "She's been kicking ever since I ran into Punk today, I don't know why." she says.

"Is she still kicking?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, wanna feel?" AJ asks.

Brie puts her hand on her stomach and feels the baby kick.

"AWW!" Brie says.

"Did you guys know that Punk was still with Lita?" AJ asks.

Brie and Daniel look at each other then look back at AJ and stay silent.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you." Daniel says.

"It's fine..." AJ says choking back tears. "I'm happy that he's still with her." she says lying.

Daniel and Brie give each other looks.

"I know what you two are thinking about, and I'm not lying, a long time ago we both decided to end things, it was our choice. I'm happy for him that he's finally moved on." AJ says.

"But have you?" Brie asks.

AJ stays silent.

"Good luck AJ." Daniel says and him and Brie lay.

AJ continues to walk and asks herself Brie's question until she bumps into someone and is pulled out of her thoughts.

"Oh sor-" AJ says until she sees who it is. "Oh shit..." AJ mumbles. It's Lita and Punk hand-in-hand.

"Oh, look who it is Punky...the tramp of the WWE." Lita says with a smile.

Punk stays silent.

AJ smiles back. "Tramp, very original. But you know who the whore, man-stealer is? Just look in a mirror." AJ fires back.

"Who are you calling a whore? Whore! Obviously you are the whore because you got pregnant! You're a whore because _you _slept with my boyfriend when we were still together, forgot about protection, and got pregnant! You need to stop spreading your legs because I think it's not Punk's, you obviously slept with others in that time span!" Lita says.

"OWWW!" AJ starts to yell putting both her hands on her stomach.

"Ok, Lita that's enough! You're causing AJ stress which is making the baby stress which could be serious!" Punk says.

"Are you seriously choosing your ex over me?!" Lita asks.

"Hell yeah!" Punk says going over to help AJ.

"If you touch her we're done!" Lita yells.

"Then go!" Punk says, Lita storms off. Once she's gone AJ stops yelling and smirks which then turns into her crazy chick smile.

"What, why aren't you in pain?" Punk asks.

AJ continues to smile.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Punk asks.

"Yup!" AJ says going down the hall.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because," she starts walking backwards so she can face him. "it's fun messing with you." she then turns back around to face forward.

"Why is she so hot when she's messing with me?"

Punk thinks.

Punk continues to follow her until they're at her hotel-room.

"Bye Punky." AJ says opening then shutting the door.

Punk knocks on the door and AJ opens. He goes in then shuts the door then pins her up against the wall and kisses her.

It gets heated and 5 minutes later, clothes are everywhere.

* * *

**Will AJ and Punk get back together or stay just friends, if they can?**

**Review.**

**So yeah this story is a little weird, but I like it that way. I mean every AJPunk fanfic I read is about how Daniel is a jerk, but not this one, this one he's nice and their relationship was 100% fake. **


	24. Chapter 24

It's been 2 months since AJ and Punk last talked. AJ is now 8 months pregnant and is at Maryse's house with Michelle, Kaitlyn, Maryse, and The Bellas. It's raining out and AJ is looking out the window thinking as the other girls chat.

_"I wonder if Punk has been thinking of me?"_ AJ asks herself. _"I wonder if he ever thinks about that night, or the next morning?"_ AJ continues to ask herself. _"The next morning, the last time we talked..." _AJ says to herself, recalling that night.

_Punk wakes up and sees that AJ is gone. He gets dressed and goes to look for her._

_He sees her and Nikki in the hall with their bags, looking like they're about to leave._

_"AJ!" Punk says walking up to them. AJ hears her name being called and looks up and sees Punk, then she turns to Nikki and gives her a look like 'Leave Please'._

_"I think I'll put these bags in the car." Nikki says picking up the bags and walking past Punk then turning around and mouthing to AJ 'Be Careful'._

_"We need to talk about last night." Punk says calmly. "What are we? Are we a couple? Are we done?" Punk asks._

_"You know we're done, you wanted last night to happen, not me I just went with you, like always!" AJ yells pushing past him._

_Punk grabs her arm. "Let go before you cause me stress..." AJ says angrily, pointing to her stomach. Punk quickly lets go._

_"I will see you at the house shows, then I'm gone next Wednesday, then you won't have to deal with me or our-" she says then pauses and puts a finger on her lips and continues. "I mean__** MY**__ baby." she continues walking down the hall._

AJ hears her name being called and is pulled out of her train of thought and turns around and looks at Nikki who is standing in the kitchen next to AJ.

"Did you need help with those plates?" Nikki asks.

"I think I can handle a stack of paper plates." AJ says walking into the family room and placing them on the coffee table.

"Right..." Nikki says silently.

AJ squints in pain.

"AJ, are you ok?" Michelle asks in concern.

"Hmm, what? Oh yeah, I'm fine." AJ says. "Probably just false labor pains..." she continues.

"Um...Ok..." Michelle says. "You know what? That's how my labor started, maybe we should take you to the hospial just to be sure." Michelle says.

"No..." AJ says. "I'm fine."

20 minutes later.

"Uh, guys, I think my water just broke..." AJ says.

"I knew it!" Michelle says.

"Don't be a bitch about it! Grab the car keys!" Maryse says.

15 minutes later they arrive at the hospital.

"Hello! My best friend is in labor!" Maryse yells.

A doctor runs over to them.

"I'm Doctor Meredith Grey, let's get you a wheelchair." she says motioning for someone to give her a wheelchair and AJ sits in it. "Alex! Come here!" Meredith yells.

"What?" Alex asks.

"You need to help me deliver a baby." Meredith says.

"Oh, well I'm Doctor Karev...wait I know you guys, you're the crazy chick of the WWE!" Alex says.

"Now is not the time for a photo-op and an autograph!" Meredith says wheeling AJ through the doors of the emergency room.

"Right!" Alex says. "Only family back here." Alex says.

"Maryse, Michelle, and Nikki are coming with me!" AJ demands.

"Fine!" Alex says.

4 hours later, little Penny Brooks-Mendez is born.

"Why Penny?" Brie asks.

"Because, it's the closest thing to Phil besides Phyliss, but I don't want my kid to be teased for that." AJ says.

"So, she's named after Phil?" Brie asks.

"Yeah...I may hate him, but it is his child and with her big green eyes what's one more thing to make her remind me of him?" AJ says.

"She's beautiful, even if she does look a little bit like Punk." Kaitlyn says.

* * *

**Yes, Yes I know, mentioned people from Grey's Anatomy, but I LOVE that show. Review. Also I come up with a new AJPunkReunion idea basically everyday so if you want to know my idea for that day then PM me and I'll tell you. **


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning. Michelle and Nikki stayed with AJ all through the night, Maryse and Kaitlyn had to go back to get sleep, and Brie had to go because she had a house show, but Nikki didn't. They wake up around 7:00 AM when they hear crying. AJ picks up Penny and rocks her back to sleep.

"You're a natural at this." Meredith says walking into the room with Alex, and then making sure Alex shuts the door since AJ, Michelle, and Nikki are celebrities.

"I guess so..." AJ says putting Penny back in her little crib thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the father." Alex asks, Meredith hitting him 'playfully' in the stomach, then Alex mouths to Meredith 'Ow'.

AJ chuckles. "You knew I was the 'Crazy Chick', but can't figure out a simple, very obvious answer?" AJ asks. "And I don't mind." she adds.

"If you know who we are then you should know this." Nikki says.

"You guys don't want to share information." Alex says.

"Exactly." Meredith says.

"If I tell you, then no one can know." AJ says.

"Fine." Alex says.

"It's CM Punk." AJ says.

"I knew it!" Alex says.

"That's why no one can know, everybody would guess it was him. If the baby was anyone else's then I would be with them, right now, I wouldn't have been in labor alone, well besides my friends. I would have the worst image since at the time he had a girlfriend, Lita or Amy Dumas, my former role since everyone loves her, I would have no support from my fans." AJ says.

"So is that the reason why he isn't here?" Meredith asks.

"Um...kinda, also he has no idea if the baby's still alive, where I am, what I have been doing for the last 2-3 months. Also he's the biggest asshole you could ever meet." AJ says. Michelle, Nikki, Meredith, and Alex laugh.

"Well, since Penny and yourself are healthy you can go home today, or whenever you'd like." Meredith says.

Nikki smiles then looks at Meredith's stomach. "How many weeks are you?" Nikki asks.

"Oh, yeah, I'm about 7 months." Meredith says, then Meredith and Alex's pagers go off and they leave the room.

"Well, I guess I can go home." AJ says.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Michelle asks.

"I'm sure." AJ says.

Michelle and Nikki drive AJ and Penny back to Maryse's house, then they leave.

* * *

3 months later, Miz is in town for a show and came to visit Maryse, AJ, and Penny.

"Mike is going to be here in 10 minutes!" AJ yells up the stairs, while holding Penny.

"I'm 9 months pregnant, hold on!" Maryse yells down the stairs.

AJ's phone rings, so she puts Penny in her play pen thing.

"Hello?" AJ says answering her phone.

"April." the person says.

"Punk I swear if that-" AJ says but the person cuts her off.

"Been so gone you forget voices?" the person asks.

"Triple-H?" AJ asks.

"Yes, still haven't fixed things with Punk?" he asks.

"No..." AJ says, then Penny starts to cry.

"What's that crying?" he asks.

"Um...Penny, Punk and-I mean my daughter." AJ says picking up Penny.

"Does Punk know?" Triple-H asks.

"No, thank God, he would probably try to take her from me." AJ says.

"If he tries, then i'll get the whole locker-room to claim that Penny should stay with you." Triple-H says.

"Aw, so nice...what do you want?" AJ asks realizing that he only called for a favor or something.

"Vince wants you to come back really soon." he says.

"Hell no! Not until at least Penny is a little bit older and when I tell her who her father is and what he did to us, then she won't be able to take it. She'll hate me when I tell her and I'm not ready, she's too young now anyway." AJ says holding back tears.

"She's your daughter, she can do anything." Triple-H says.

AJ laughs a little. "If I was strong then I would have killed Punk, but I didn't." AJ says, then the doorbell rings. "I gotta go, bye." AJ says, and puts Penny back in her play pen.

"Bye." then they both hang up their phones. AJ opens the door and it's Mike.

"AJ!" Miz says.

"Mike!" AJ says.

"I see no stomach, where is she?" Miz asks.

"Over there." AJ says pointing to the little play pen.

"How old is she?" Miz asks putting his stuff down and going over to her.

"About 3 months." AJ says.

Miz picks her up. "What's her name." Miz asks.

"Penny, kinda after Phil..." AJ says.

"She also has his eyes." Miz says.

"Yeah, everytime I look at her it reminds me of the hurt and pain he caused her and I." AJ says.

"Is that good or bad?" Miz asks.

"Bad," AJ says. "but if some guy said it was his child then I would have proof, from her green eyes, that she's Punk's." AJ says.

"True." Miz says as Maryse comes downstairs.

"Mike!" Mayse squeals giving him a kiss.

"I'm still here!" AJ says. "I need to tell you guys something." AJ says.

"Alright." Maryse says.

They go to sit on the couch.

"You guys have been amazing this past year, with everything, the pregnancy just everything. But until I go back to the WWE I feel that since I am a mother now I should be living alone, I found a really nice apartment, and I want to live there and raise Penny by myself." AJ says.

"If that's what you want, then you can do it." Maryse says.

"But of course you guys will come over all the time." AJ says.

"Yup!" Maryse says.

"I'm glad you guys are ok with this." AJ says.

* * *

**Is AJ really ready to be alone with Penny, who looks almost exactly like Punk?**

**Can she do this whole motherhood thing on her own?**


	26. Chapter 26

It's been about a year. AJ has found an apartment and moved in (about 10 months ago), with the help of Mike and Nick, who has come to California because Kaitlyn was there and had the baby early. Maryse and Mike had a baby boy that they named, Finn. And Kaitlyn and Nick had a baby girl they named, Jessica.

AJ is in her apartment looking around and then locking eyes with her one-year old girl, Penny. The eyes she used to despise, because they reminded her of Penny's father, she has now grown to love, all because of one thing that happened about 10 months ago.

*flashback*

_AJ finally moved her and Penny into the nice sized apartment she found. It is their first night there and all AJ wants to do is get some sleep because she's so tired from the move._

_Once she lies down, Penny starts to cry. AJ gets up and feeds Penny, but she continues to cry. AJ tries everything, but can't figure out why she's crying, she locks eyes with Penny and breaks down crying._

_She quickly gets her keys and puts Penny in the car and drives off to Mike and Maryse's house. _

_Once she arrives, AJ's still crying, she gets Penny out of the car and walks up to the door. AJ's cheeks stained with tears._

_Mike opens the door and sees a crying AJ._

_"AJ, what's wrong?" Miz asks._

_"Take her, take her now!" AJ demands._

_Mike takes Penny, afraid of what AJ might do._

_"Why?!" Miz asks._

_"Because, she reminds me of Punk, I've gone way too far just to be pulled back into that hell!" AJ says._

_"AJ, I can't take her, she's your daughter." Miz says._

_"No, I-I might hurt her. I can't do this, I can't do this!" AJ says._

_"All you see is Phil in her, just look at her and you will see yourself in her." Miz says._

_AJ looks at her daughter and she smiles, and AJ smiles back._

_"She has my smile, and my skin, but she has Phil's eyes." AJ says still smiling._

_"Exactly, AJ, here I'll make a deal. You pick her up tomorrow, and get some sleep, and I'll watch her tonight." Miz says._

_"Ok, thank you, so much." AJ says handing Mike the diaper bag._

*end flashback*

That was so long ago. Now, a year later, AJ is ready to go back to the WWE. She hears a knock on the door. She goes to answer it.

"Hey Kait!" AJ says, about to hug Kaitlyn, but then sees Jessica.

"She's sleeping." Kaitlyn says in a hush tone.

"Right, are you ready to go?" AJ asks.

"Mhm, the rental car is ready." Kaitlyn says.

AJ and Kaitlyn go to their rental car, with Jessica and Penny and their luggage and drive to the airport. They get on the plane and arrive, on Sunday morning, in Las Vegas, where RAW would be.

They go to the hotel and bump into Cody Rhodes and John Cena.

"Oh my God! April!" John says hugging her.

"Hey, John," AJ says. "can you put me down?" she asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry." John says putting her down.

"I don't think you guys have met, Penny." AJ says picking up the baby carseat.

"We haven't met Kaitlyn's child either." Cody says, receiving a glare from Kaitlyn.

"Oh yes, you haven't." AJ says, handing Penny to John and taking Jessica from Kaitlyn and handing her to Cody.

"This is really weird, because Jessica looks nothing like Nick." Cody says.

"Ok, that's enough." Kaitlyn says taking Jessica back.

"Well, we better go." AJ says. "Oh, wait, John, I need someone to watch Penny. Can you do it?" AJ asks.

"Of course!" John says excited.

AJ hands John Penny's stuff then gets her luggage and goes to her and Kaitlyn's hotel-room.

AJ goes into the bathroom to change into her sweats since she had to go meet Stephanie to tape a segment.

"Hey, what was with the whole thing with Cody?" AJ asks, yelling through the door.

"Nothing." Kaitlyn says quickly.

AJ comes out and looks at Kaitlyn weird.

"Celeste Beryl Bonnin, what is with you and Cody?!" AJ asks.

"Just drop it!" Kaitlyn says.

"You know I can't, I used your full name!" AJ says.

"Look, Cody and I hooked up right before I found out I was pregnant. We haven't talked since, but he knew I was pregnant, because…" Kaitlyn says starting to cry. "because, I think that Jessica might be his." She says full on crying now.

"Oh my God…" AJ says.

"Please don't tell Nick." Kaitlyn begs.

"Of course not." AJ says.

AJ looks at her phone and grabs her bag. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, we'll talk more when I come back." AJ says leaving.

AJ arrives at the arena, where all the other superstars and divas were rehearsing.

"AJ, there you are!" Stephanie says.

"Sorry I was late, just something came up." AJ says.

"Well, glad you're here." Stephanie says. "And may I say, wow, you lose baby weight fast." Stephanie says.

"Well I had a year." AJ says.

"Still, you look like you were never pregnant." Stephanie says.

"So, what did you want me to do?" AJ asks.

"Well, you have to think of a song, then we're going to tape a segment in here to start your return, but not all of it." Stephanie says.

"I know the song, let's do this!" AJ says, going over to hair and make-up.

"This is what you have to do, you have to be in here and here is the script." Stephanie says handing it to AJ.

1 hour later, AJ is ready.

"Let's start shooting this." Stephanie says.

The cameras start rolling and AJ starts her first line. "Hey, Punk, miss me?" AJ asks with her signature crazy chick smile on. Then she starts singing "Fire Starter" – Demi Lovato.

"Perfect!" Stephanie says. "You can go, you're going to have to think of something for next week as a script for you and Punk, and whoever else you want to add." Stephanie says telling her what feud they are working on for Punk.

* * *

**Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

The next night on RAW. Punk is opening the show, and in the middle of his promo AJ's recorded video shows up and at the end she says.

"I'm in the arena, come find me, I have a...surprise for you." she says then it goes off.

Punk freezes then just thinks he's going crazy, and continues to talk. All of a sudden he drops his mic and runs backstage.

Backstage. Punk looks for AJ and sees her talking to Brie and Nikki, no stomach.

"April Jeanette Mendez!" Punk yells down the hall.

AJ has her back to him, and the Bellas point to Punk and AJ slowly turns around.

"Hello Phillip..." AJ says.

"Oh cut the crap." Punk says annoyed.

AJ turns around and give the Bellas a look and they leave, then AJ turns back around to face Punk.

"I see you're not pregnant..." Punk says.

"Yes. After months of pain from looking at her, and hating her and you...she has your eyes, really cute green eyes. That's what caused me pain, Punk, remebering that you abandoned us." AJ says, not breaking a tear.

"When can I see her?" Punk asks, realizing that he really messed up.

"Um let me think...never!" AJ says walking away.

Punk follows her. "At least tell me her name." Punk says.

"Her name is Penny." AJ says still walking.

Punk gets aggrivated that she won't stop walking, so he grabs her arm and pulls her into a closet and he turns on the light.

"What the hell!" AJ yells.

Punk locks the door. "You're not leaving until we have a real conversation!" Punk says.

"Fine!" AJ says.

"Why didn't you tell me anything during your pregnancy? The last time we talked was when you were six months pregnant." Punk says.

"1-year 4-months and 23 days." AJ says. "The reason I didn't tell you anything was because if you saw anything or heard anything about Penny, then you could come after us, and-and if Penny is ever hurt by you so help me God-!" AJ says.

"I would never hurt Penny!" Punk says.

"You hurt me, who knows what else you would hurt." AJ says.

"What do you have planned?" Punk asks.

"You'll find out...eventually." AJ says pushing past him and opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Later on back at the hotel. AJ was walking to her hotel-room, with Penny. She is almost to her hotel-room until she bumps into someone.

"Oh s-oh God." AJ says in disgust.

"Hello AJ." The person says.

"What the hell Punk!" AJ says.

"I just saw you walking-" Punk says until AJ cuts him off.

"You mean, spying." AJ says.

"Anyway, I saw you and Penny." Punk says.

"Who is he mommy?" Penny asks.

"She already knows how to talk?" Punk asks, kind of sad that AJ didn't tell him anything, did he miss a lot?

"Yes, she's very smart." AJ says.

"You're right...she does have my eyes." Punk says.

"I have to go." AJ says.

"I want to see my child." Punk says stopping AJ.

AJ sees Daniel and Kane. "Daniel and Kane!" AJ yells. They see her and Penny and are all smiles until they see Punk. They quickly go over to her.

"Hello AJ, hello Penny." Daniel says.

"Hi uncle Danny." Penny says.

"They see her more then her own father?!" Punk asks.

"Can you guys take her? I don't want her to know anything." AJ says handing Penny to Daniel.

"Sure." Daniel says and they walk off.

"What the hell! Telling her stuff, what if she asks questions, I'm not ready to tell her that her father is the biggest asshole!" AJ says.

"I have rights!" Punk says.

"And you wonder why I didn't want you in our lives." AJ says walking off.

Punk pulls her arm and she turns around and starts walking backwards.

"Good luck getting your rights, Phil!" AJ says storming off.

* * *

**Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Backstage, AJ is holding Penny, and talking to Wade when Kaitlyn comes running up to them, with Jessica.

"AJ, I need you!" Kaitlyn says.

"Um...Ok...Wade, I'll talk to you later." AJ says.

"Ok, I'm glad you're back." Wade says and he leaves.

"What?" AJ asks.

"Nick knows..." Kaitlyn says.

"Knows what?" AJ asks.

"About Jessica!" Kaitlyn says. "Did you tell him?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Why the hell would I do that?" AJ asks.

"Because, we hated each other." Kaitlyn says.

"Yeah 'hated' is the word! It's probably-UGH!" AJ yells handing Penny to Kaitlyn and storming off.

She goes to the men's locker-room and bangs on the door. Cody opens it and AJ puts her finger on his chest and pushes him against the wall in the locker-room.

The only other people in the locker-room are Mike and John, who are all dressed but confused.

"AJ, what are you doing?" Mike asks.

"You, YOU! You told Nick that Celeste cheated on him, one time, with you!" AJ says, ignoring Mike.

"And it was one time 2 months before she found out she was pregnant the second time!" Cody says.

"Oh you want to be killed, don't you?" AJ asks.

"Hell, it's the truth!" Cody says.

"You're so lucky I don't have a weapon...oh wait, I DO!" AJ says slapping him then kicking him in the groin. She smiles and turns around and sees Punk.

"You!" AJ yells at Punk then pins him up against the wall. "You want the same to happen to you?" AJ asks using her crazy chick smile.

"What have I done?!" Punk asks.

"Everything!" AJ says slapping him, then Nick comes in and sees Cody on the floor and Punk in shock, then he sees AJ.

"AJ, what the hell! I wanted to kill Rhodes!" Dolph says.

"Well, sorry, I got here first and it was 2-for-1 since I got Punk in the process." AJ says smilling.

"That's my April." Dolph says.

"I'm not your's, I'm not anybody's...but Punk sure thinks I'm his!" AJ says.

"I do not!" Punk says.

"Shut it!" AJ says. "Celeste told me that Cody told you about what happened!" AJ says.

"Yeah, but Cody told me? I got a letter." Dolph says.

"From who?" AJ asks. Dolph shurggs his shoulders and they all look at Cody.

"Alright, Alright, I sent it!" Cody says.

"Well, Nick, you can have a go at him, I better get back to Penny." AJ says skipping out of the room.

* * *

Next week on RAW. Punk opens RAW again, after not being at the Smackdown taping on Tuesday, ignoring the fact that his ex interuppted him the week before. He begins to talk when the lights go out and everyone expects AJ to be on the stage when the lights go back on, but instead she shows up on the titantron wearing one of her customized CM Punk shirts she made a long time ago. Punk is looking around the ring making sure it's not The Shield and AJ realizes he isn't paying attention to her so she starts talking, "Miss me?" AJ asks then Punk quickly spins around and sees AJ in his shirt.

She plays with the hem of her shirt, then rips it off revealing just one of her customized shirts and she throws the CM Punk shirt in the trash and Kane comes in and sets it on fire, then he leaves.

"I've always wanted to do that." AJ says smilling.

"What the hell do you want?" Punk asks.

"What do you think?" AJ asks then she starts singing "Something That We're Not" - Demi Lovato.

Then she smiles and the video ends, leaving Punk even more confused than the week before.

* * *

**Review. Sorry this is short, I've kinda lost some AJPunk :( since Saturday because I watched an episode of Doctor Who and I've kinda become obsessed with Doctor/Clara or Whouffle, but I still have my AJPunkReunion ideas so PM me if you want to know how they will/might get back together.**


	29. Chapter 29

Next week on RAW. Backstage.

"Are you sure you can do this?" AJ asks.

"Yeah, I think." Kaitlyn says, putting Jessica in her basenet.

"Let's go then." AJ says. "Wait...where's Penny?" AJ asks.

"What do you mean? She was here a second ago." Kaitlyn says.

"Punk!" AJ yells running out of the locker-room and down the halls of the arena backstage.

"Punk! Open the damn door! NOW!" AJ yells banging on his locker-room door.

Punk opens his locker-room door holding Penny.

"What the hell!" AJ yells.

"Penny and I were just catching up." Punk says.

AJ grabs Penny from Punk.

"I told you NO!" AJ says then storms off, back to her locker-room.

"Ugh! Punk is such a jerk!" AJ says while putting Penny in her play pen.

"Yeah." Kaitlyn says.

There's a knock on the door. "Come in." Kaitlyn says.

Wade comes in. "Punk and Dolph are out there, you guys have to get ready." he says.

"Ok." AJ says then picks up Penny. "Find Layla and tell her to watch Penny." AJ says and hands Penny to Wade then leaves.

At the gorilla, Kaitlyn and AJ are waiting for their que.

"Do you think anyone can tell I was pregnant?" AJ says.

"No, you're wearing the only outfit that was hot enough so Triple-H would let you wear, but it covers your stomach."

Kaitlyn says looking at AJ's outfit of, brown cowgirl boots, black shorts (really short), long sleeved red shirt (low cut), and a brown leather jacket.

"But for me, it'll be harder! Since they made me where really tight clothes!" she adds.

"Yeah, they won't notice." AJ says. "Oh my God! Dolph and Punk are fighting, this is brilliant!" AJ says.

"Why?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Because, they can't get along, but we can." AJ says. "Time to go." AJ says.

The lights go out for about 3 minutes and Dolph and Punk freak out thinking The Shield is coming, but then the lights come on and there is tons of cheers and Dolph and Punk look at the stage where Kaitlyn and AJ are standing.

They wave at them. Then start singing "I Love It" - Glee Cover.

Everyone starts clapping then the lights go off again and when they come back on, Kaitlyn and AJ are gone.

* * *

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in forever! Again, Doctor Who has taken over my creativity, so it's hard for anything actually good to happen when I have no ideas. Review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:**

**So, I was thinking about doing a spin-off that's Dolph/Kaitlyn/Cody, tell me what you think!**

**Love, Kat**


	31. Chapter 31

The next week on RAW, AJ is by herself, since Kaitlyn has to deal with Dolph and Cody.

AJ has been thinking all week. She knew they were going to Chicago. She has been thinking about that since she found out last week.

"I need to make this RAW interesting, I need to admit it..." AJ thinks to herself as she laces up her boots. Her outfit is: cgi/set?id=86015894

She takes a deep breath, kisses Penny on the forehead and hands her to Miz, who was going to watch her. AJ went to the gorilla and took a deep before her music started and she went on stage, interuppting Punk.

"Hey everyone." AJ says and waits for the reaction, some boos, some cheers, "So, obviously, I know we're in Chicago, and I know I've been messing with Punk for a few weeks. But I think everyone deserves to know the truth why I was gone. I was gone for so long because, well as you all know I had an 'affair' which lead to Miz revealing it wasn't John, it was Punk. Well anyways, it was because that 'affair' led to a pregnancy scandal that never got out."

"AJ, I thought you didn't want that to get out?" Punk says.

"I didn't, but we're in your hometown. I know you wanted to tell everyone, and I know you want to be in her life. And I'm letting you."

Punk stares at her in shock.

"But, there is one thing that you would never guess. My true feelings... AJ says then starts singing: "The Harold Song" - Ke$ha

Everyone is cheering and in shock, especially Punk.

Punk runs up the ramp and kisses AJ. Everyone starts to cheer louder.

Miz and the whole locker-room (besides Kaitlyn, Cody and Dolph) come out, Miz holding Penny.

Punk breaks the kiss and takes Penny from Miz.

AJ hugs Punk and Punk gives her another kiss then they all go backstage.

The end...for now...

* * *

**Yay happy ending! But this story is over, well sort of, there will be a sequel! *holds for applause* So, do you think it'll stay happy?**


End file.
